Revenant: What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: Tommy Merlyn died a hero. However, fate has other plans. The League of Assassins plans to use him as a tool to destroy former League member and Tommy's father Malcolm Merlyn. Revived by means of the mystical and through science, Tommy must hide from those brought him back from the dead with the help of some new friends and must overcome a relentless pursuer.
1. Chapter One: Rise

Author's Note: This is an experiment. I'm not sure if people would be too cool with the premise of this story. Everybody believes Tommy Merlyn died a hero at the end of Season One. I agree but my personal opinion is that there could have been so much more done with Tommy's character.

Which is where this story comes in. I'm going to split this particular story into two parts. I need to see how Season Two ends before I can bring any of the other Arrow characters. They will appear in Part One but in flashbacks or hallucinations.

Part One will follow Tommy's journey from death, rebirth and finding out why this was done to him. Will he succeed? Time will tell. There will be some originally created characters featured, outside POV to help Tommy cope with what has happened to him.

As I mentioned, this is experimental. If you guys enjoy the story (let me know in reviews or in PMs, those are cool with me. Just deliver constructive criticism please).

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. I'm just playing with their toys. :-) Also there are some lines of dialogue from the 2011 Marvel Studios film Thor so I don't own that either.

All that said, let's begin

-)(-

Inside of a secure medical facility, four men in security uniforms sat in a control room filled several monitors showing camera footage.

One of the guards, a tall Caucasian male with slick back jet black hair, spoke up "How long do we have to babysit this guy?"

"Boss man said that we have to guard him until they come to collect a finished product." A bigger and muscular African American with his dark hair in a buzz-cut.

"Find it funny the boss would do business with people like that." A tall and lanky young man with short blond hair said. He appears to to be the youngest of the four. "I heard they're like ninjas or something."

"We shouldn't ask questions like that, son." The older but well built man with salt and pepper hair and a scruffy beard told them. "For the record, they're assassins and the boss has a history with their leader. Owes him BIG."

"But why invest in this guy? He's nothing." The African American guard stated.

"Doesn't seem like a muscle bound he-man but that stuff made him smart. Real smart." The older guard stated. "I wouldn't underestimate him."

"Especially how that hot ninja chick comes to train him to fight." Slick back guard stated. "They're now almost equal skill wise."

"That ninja chick has a name." The younger guard said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. After some Hindu god or something." Slick back guard said. "Kali? Or was it Vishnu?"

"Irregardless, she could break you in half with her pinky and since this guy is being trained by her, so can he." The older guard said.

-)(-

A man with dark hair sat in a corner, appearing to be building some sort of contraption. He seemed so focused that he never looks up from his work

On the floor next to him were several pieces of sharpened plastic.

-)(-

"What's he doing?" Slick back guard asked as he watched the footage of the man.

The other guards look at the monitor and see what he was seeing.

"Think he's up to something?" The younger guard asked.

"If he is, I'm not surprised." The African American guard asked.

"Tate, go make sure he doesn't do something we'll end up regretting." The older guard said to the African American guard as he points at the Slick Back guard. "Take Hoover with you. It's gonna take more than one of you to subdue this guy."

Tate and Hoover get up from their chairs and leave the control room.

"Keller, go to the lab and talk to Dr Desmond. Tell him we're gonna need another sedative. Stronger dosage this time." The older guard told his younger counterpart.

Keller the younger guard leaves the control room.

The older guard watches the monitor at the man in the room with intense focus.

-)(-

Tate and Hoover exit an elevator and go down a long white corridor and stop at a door. Both men seemed apprehensive about opening the door but do so out of fear the wrath of their boss.

When they open the door, the two guards find the man standing in the corner facing the wall. The guards pull out their taser guns and point them at him.

"All right, arts and crafts is done. Think it's time to take a nice long nap." Tate told the man.

"Guess it is... but it's going to longer than you had planned." The man said as he raises his hands but the guards don't see a piece of sharpened plastic hidden in each hand.

The man slowly turns to face the guards as it is revealed who he was - Tommy Merlyn. He had dark circles under his eyes but his body was a bit leaner than before and his biceps had a bit more muscle definition. He has a short beard forming and his hair was slightly longer than he normally had it.

Tate and Hoover appear confused until the two shards hit Tate in the neck. The shards hit both his carotid arteries and he fell to the ground.

Hoover fires his taser at Tommy but he rolls out of the way. Tommy lands on the opposite side of his bed while Hoover made his way towards him.

"Security personnel to medical wing. Code Red. I repeat, Code-" Hoover said into a radio but before finish his sentence, Tommy grabs him and puts him a sleeper hold. Hoover struggles to breathe as Tommy squeezes tighter.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want it!" Tommy said angrily through gritted teeth. Hoover struggles to breathe but his end came swiftly when Tommy quickly and violently snaps Hoover's neck.

Tommy searches through Tate and Hoover's equipment and grabs a few of their non lethal weaponry including their Glock 17 handguns from their waistbands holsters.

He begins to remove Hoover's uniform and puts it on as he begins to button up the shirt.

-)(-

The older guard made his way down that same corridor with three more guards. "Sweep the perimeter. Bag him but we need him alive."

They make their to the now abandoned room where Tate laid in a pool of his own blood and Hoover was slumped wearing a white undershirt and his boxer briefs. A strange contraption was in Hoover's right hand.

The older guard speaks into his two way radio. "Keller, this is Wallace. Our guest has decided to check out early. Gather the rest of the security and be on alert. Kid's in uniform."

"Copy that." Keller is heard saying on the radio.

One of the other walks over to Hoover's lifeless body and checks the device and hears a ticking sound coming from it. He picks it up fails to notice a makeshift trip wire tied to it.

Before Wallace could warn him, a moderately sized explosive discharged and created an explosion that killed two of the guards and injured Wallace and another young muscular guard with short dark hair by sending them flying backwards across the hall.

The two try to recover while Wallace radios Keller "Emergency. Explosion... In Medical Bay. Two men down."

"Did you find him?" Keller asked

"Negative." Wallace growled with rage in his voice. "You find him, cripple him! Let those ninjas put him back together once we're done."

-)(-

Two guards stand in front of an elevator, waiting for it to open. Both men were tall good looking men in their late thirties.

The doors open to reveal Tommy standing in the center of the elevator but his hair was slick back and sunglasses over his eyes.

The two men got into the elevator with Tommy and the doors close. The two men stare at Tommy who stares straight at the door.

One of the guards speaks "You really think that outfit is fooling anyone?"

"Not really." Tommy stated as the guards to go for their weapons but Tommy subdues the two until they were unconscious. "But can't fault a guy for trying."

-)(-

Keller and about a dozen guards stop at a different set of elevator doors and point their guns at the door as the elevator heads down.

"On my signal, open fire." Keller told the other guards. "Aim for the legs. Cripple, not kill."

The elevator finally makes his way down and the doors open. A figure stands there with his hands in the air.

"FIRE!" Keller yells as the men shoot at the figure's legs. They all empty their clips into the figure and stop shooting once they're out of ammo.

Keller watches as the figure falls to the ground. He sees that it was one of the guards Tommy had taken down moments earlier.

Suddenly, three small round metallic capsules rain down from the elevator and roll into the corridor. The orbs release smoke from them which causes the guards to become blinded and disoriented.

Another figure lunges forward and Keller, who had one more shot, shoots him in the head but it was the other guard Tommy had taken down.

Out of the murky smoke, Tommy emerges and goes to take out the guards. He pulls out the two Glocks and shoots five of the guards including Keller who was hit in the right shin which causes Keller to wail in agony. Might've been his first time getting shot.

The seven uninjured guards try to take Tommy down but Tommy quickly avoids each attempt and counters with swift and violent strikes. A few of the attacks prove fatal while others break bones.

The guards who were still alive lay, moaning in pain.

Keller limps on his good leg and gets up only to have Tommy deliver a left spinning roundhouse kick. The attack knocks Keller out cold.

Tommy looks around and sees a sign on a door that reads 'Parking Lot Access.' He smiles and made his way towards the door.

-)(-

In the parking lot, Tommy looks around and sees it was filled with marked military vehicles. It was pouring rain as he looks inside each vehicle to see if there were keys left in the ignition. No luck. He goes to a few of the tires of some the vehicles and sticks something in a few of them.

He sees an unmarked SUV with tinted windows as he looks inside and sees the keys were in the igitition. He sighs in relief as he takes off the security guard uniform shirt and wraps it around his elbow.

All of a sudden, Tommy smashes the driver's side window with his wrapped up arm. He winces in pain at the impact but ignores the pain and unlocks the door and steps inside.

At that moment, Wallace and the guard who survived the bombing enter the parking lot. They see Tommy begin to start the car and drive out as he mows through the gate of the chain link fence.

"He's getting away!" Wallace shouted as he and the guard got into a black Humvee. They begin to drive but the two front tires pop with a loud bang as a few of the other vehicles' tires pop. "Damn it!"

"Guess he saw that coming, huh?"

Wallace glares at the other guard.

-)(-

Inside of hospital room, a nurse with long red hair that was pulled back in ponytail and light blue eyes was reading to a bedridden six year old girl from a children's book. The blond haired child had heavily bandaged up arms and hands with a bandage over the top of her head.

The nurse read from the book "And she lay sleeping for what seemed for eternity..."

"What does eternity mean?" The little girl asked. She looked weak but there seemed to be light left in her eyes.

"Eternity means for a very, very long time." The nurse explained. The child nods as the nurse continues reading. "The kingdom lay in the slumber along with the Princess." She looks up at the child with a kindly smile. "Slumber means sleep." The little girl smiles at the nurse. "Until one day a handsome prince found himself at the palace. The Prince climbed to the top of the tower where the Princess laid. He was mesmerized by her beauty as he slowly approaches the Princess. The Prince knelt down beside her and kissed the Princess."

"Then what happened?" The girl asked.

"The Princess began to awaken from her long dream as the rest of the Kingdom awoke from their long sleep." The nurse read. "The Kingdom rejoices and they all lived happily ever after."

The nurse closes the book and puts the book in a table next to the child's bed.

"Can you read me another one?" The little girl pleaded. "Please?"

"Tomorrow, Caitlyn. My shift is about to end. I promise that I'll read you as many stories as you want. Okay?" The redheaded nurse told her as she got up off the chair she had been sitting on.

"Okay." Caitlyn agreed as the nurse made her way out. "Bex?"

The nurse, Rebecca Frances but Bex to her close friends and family, looks over at Caitlyn. "Yes?"

"Is that story real?" Caitlyn asked with child like innocence.

"Only if you believe it is." Bex told her as Caitlyn smiles. "Now, another nurse is coming by to give you some medicine. Don't give her too much trouble."

Caitlyn giggles mischievously "I won't."

Bex grins as she walks out of the room.

-)(-

Wallace and the other guard named Jacobi drive aggressively down a highway in different vehicle as they look around for any sign of Tommy.

"You see him?" Wallace asked.

Jacobi looks around and frowns "No sign of him, sir."

"We gotta find him. If we don't, the boss is going to kill us." Wallace said.

The pair finds the vehicle Tommy had stolen abandoned on the side of the road. The car comes to a stop and get out to survey the scene which they find that Tommy is nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Jacobi asked.

"Not sure, son. But I don't think he couldn't have gone far on foot. Come on!" Wallace ordered and they got back in the car.

-)(-

A young looking twenty year old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes sat in the waiting area, wearing a dark green button up shirt over a black T-shirt and dark jeans. He was flipping through a old looking magazine which featured the headline 'Oliver Queen: The Miraculous Return of Starling City's Golden Boy.'

A figure walks over to him and places her left hand over the magazine. It was Bex who was wearing a jacket over her hospital scrubs. She seems to know the young man.

"You could've waited in the car." Bex told the young man.

The young man looks up at her, mildly annoyed. "It's pouring out and I didn't want to waste gas while I cooled my heels waiting for my big sister." Bex rolls her eyes as she snatches the magazine out of his hands. "Hey, I was reading that!"

"Miles, you always read THAT magazine every time you come here." Bex told him.

"Hey, it's not my fault your hospital doesn't have up to date magazines." Miles Frances said to his sister. "Besides, I happen to find Oliver Queen very fascinating."

"You and everybody else." Bex said as she pulls him up and out of the waiting room. "Now, come on. I'd like to head home and her some sleep and prepare for another long shift tomorrow."

Miles groans as he grabs his jacket and puts it on while him and Bex left the hospital.

-)(-

Tommy walks through a street corner in the pouring rain, grabbing his arm like he was in pain as he looks to see if he was being followed.

He sees a car heading down the street and he rushes into an alley and hides behind a dumpster.

The car was the one with Wallace and Jacobi which zips past the alley Tommy was hiding in.

Tommy breathes a sigh of relief but continues hiding while recovering from the vibrating pain in his elbow.

-)(-

Miles was driving Bex's black 2010 Chevy Camero. Bex lays back in the seat, trying to take a short nap. He notices the exhaustion read all over her face. "I think this job is slowly killing you."

"Maybe but I still love it." Bex replied. "But I'm starting to feel if I'm doing enough of a good job to justify killing myself slowly."

"Come on, Bex. You pictured yourself becoming the next Florence Nightingale." Miles retorts.

"It's not that." Bex stated. "I just wanna make a difference."

Bex looks out the window and sees someone exit an alleyway in the street the drove into. She notices that the man was wobbly and seeming in pain.

Miles notices this. "Bex, what is it?"

Bex says nothing as she sees the man collapse on the ground. "Stop the car!" Miles pulls the brakes with a screech while Bex gets out of the car.

Miles grabs a flashlight as it continued pouring rain. "Is this your idea of making a difference, I am already not liking it!"

"Get the first aid kit!" Bex yelled to her brother which he does so. She knelt down next to the downed man. "Do me a favor and don't be dead."

Tommy looks up at her, trying to recover from his ordeal as he catches his breath and gazes at her pale blue eyes. "Are you... real?" He tries to speak again but his sheer exhaustion causes him to drift in and out of consciousness.

"No. No. No. No. Stay with me, okay." Bex said quickly to try to rouse him. Her voice was calm and soothing. "Stay awake."

It works as Tommy manages to stay awake and grips her hand tightly. Bex squeezes it back to assure him she was real.

Miles rushes over with the first aid kit. "Is he dead? Please tell me he isn't dead."

Bex goes to get Tommy to his feet. "Help me get him into the car."

"But-" Miles began but Bex gave him a scowl that told him he shouldn't argue with her. He lets out a deep sigh and begrudgingly helps his sister get Tommy off the ground. "We need to get him to a hospital."

Tommy shook his head as he manages to choke out. "No. No hospital. They'll find me."

"What do you mean? Who's looking for you?" Miles asked quickly.

"Miles, I don't think he's in any shape to answer questions." Bex stated.

"Fine, I'll wait until his lungs re-inflate, okay?" Miles said as they loaded Tommy into the back seat. She jumps into the back with Tommy.

Bex stares at Miles. "Get us home. I'll patch him up when we get there."

Miles groans as he jumps into the driver seat and starts the car. "If this guy turns out to be a psychotic ax murderer who broke out of Arkham, I am within my right to say I told you so before he hacks us to bits."

"Noted. Now drive." Bex demanded.

Miles rolls his eyes and starts to drive the car.

Bex checks on Tommy who was still drifting in and out of consciousness. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

Her voice had become muffled and Tommy lost consciousness.

-)(-

-)(-

**Cast**

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

-)(-

So, that was Chapter One. Was it bad?

If you guys liked it, tell me so. Like I've said before, I'm bummed Tommy isn't on Arrow anymore but hey, that's why fan fiction was invented. ;)

Also, above I have a cast list of the individuals featured in the story. I hope it doesn't seem silly.


	2. Chapter Two: Broken

Author's Note: Hey there guys! Thanks for the good feedback. I am really glad people are liking this story. This is my first attempt at doing Arrow fan fiction and I'm treading some deep waters.

I've been watching Arrow since Season One and Tommy was one of my favorite male characters. (My favorite female character being the lovely and brilliant Felicity Smoak who I will be getting a chance to write in part two of Revenant if you guys want it). I was heartbroken when Tommy died and jumped for joy at his cameo in Season Two's "Three Ghosts" but it made my heart hurt even more at the fact Tommy was still dead. I wish they had done more with his character, not turn him into a villain ALA Harry Osborn in Raimi's SpiderMan trilogy but maybe as a part of Team Arrow.

Now I am writing this story to give people what I hope is a good concept. Whether everybody likes it, I'll wait and see.

This chapter might not be as action packed as Tommy's escape from the facility but I'm hoping to build character moments, particularly with Bex who may or may not be as much of a damsel as some may think. Also want to slowly build up the backstory on how Tommy is alive and how he will react to the reason why he was brought back.

Plus, I may be placing a few DC characters into the story. Also there is a bit of influence I have for Tommy's character development. My inspiration being the Bourne films as well as the upcoming Luc Besson film 'Lucy' starring Scarlett Johansson. Like I've said, Tommy won't be under the mirakuru ('cause dear God that's frightening) or anything like it. It's mental, not just physical.

I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave review or PMs for me. Critiques and feedback are like precious to me. I want to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. Also I don't own any of the characters/locations created by DC Comics. I'm just playing with their playthings. :-)

That all said, let's head into chapter two!

-)(-

-)(-

**_EIGHT MONTHS AGO_**

The cold and pale lifeless body of Tommy Merlyn laid on the table in the morgue of Starling General Hospital. This was one of the few parts of the hospital not in total disarray after the quake.

Two morgue workers performing an examination on the body.

One who spoke first was a man in his early thirties and had dark hair. "This him?"

"Yeah." The other morgue worker, an older gentleman in his late forties with grey hair, said as he reads off a chart. "Thomas Merlyn. Son of the guy responsible for that quake in the Glades."

"Ironic that what that bastard did got his son killed." The younger man said.

"What have I told you? You got any personal feelings, keep them to yourself. Understand?" The older worker said.

"Got it." The younger man said.

Before they began an autopsy, a woman in an all black delivery person uniform walks into the morgue. She had straight jet black hair pulled back in ponytail.

"I'm here to pick a package." The woman said bluntly.

The older man looks at her perplexed. "We were aware of that."

"Are you sure?" She said as she checks a device in her hands. "I'm supposed to pick it up in the morgue."

The younger man was annoyed by this and strides over to her aggressively. "Look lady, the city is in shambles right now. We don't have time-"

All of a sudden, the woman grabs his arm and twists it. She has no emotion on her face as she smashes his head onto the metal table. So hard that the impact broke his neck.

The older man tried to run but three hooded figures stood in his way. He was fearful of the men who were armed with weapons as he turns to see the woman standing behind him. Her stern and ice cold stare terrified the man.

"I am sorry but I have my orders." The woman said calmly as she quickly snaps the man's neck. She looks over at the hooded men. "Bring it in."

The men brought in a large human shaped box that appeared to be a refrigerating device.

The woman opens the box that contained a featureless mannequin with flesh like skin. The woman pulls out a long syringe and sticks it into Tommy's body. She uses the syringe to take a sample if Tommy's blood.

"Get the body." She ordered the men who followed her commands.

The two of the men moved Tommy's body from the exam table to the fridge while the third man placed the mannequin on the table where Tommy's body had been.

The woman walks over to the mannequin and sticks the syringe filled with blood into the mannequin. They watch as the mannequin's facial features morphs and move almost like silly puddy.

After less than a minute, the mannequin had turned into a near perfect replica of Tommy Merlyn, including the fatal wound on his lower chest.

"It's done." The woman said to the men. "Let's get moving."

The men close the refrigerating device with the real Tommy Merlyn's body and cart it away.

The woman looks back at the scene as she pulls out her cellphone. She calls someone and tells the person on the other end "It's done. No, we had no trouble at all. He was VERY easy to find." After a voice explained something to the woman, she spoke again. "Understood. Merlyn won't know what hit him."

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Tommy lays on a bed in Bex's bedroom. It was had a few Oriental decorations including a Shoji screen that had a lavender silken robe and some clothing hanging on it, a metallic wall fan, two hanging lanterns and a sword set with two katanas on it.

Bex sat by Tommy's side with first aid prep ready to treat him once he woke up. She extends her hand to brush the hair from his face but he almost instinctively reached to grab her wrist.

Bex lets out a panicked yell as Tommy awakens and realizes where he was. He looks up at the frightened woman and proceeds to let go of her wrist.

Tommy looks at her remorseful. "I'm sorry. I-"

Suddenly Miles bursts into the room holding a wooden baseball bat, ready to swing. "Wh-what happened?!"

Bex stares at her brother wide eyed while Tommy seems a bit confused. "Miles, what are you doing?"

"I-I thought he have done something. I was worried." Miles said, still holding up the bat. Tommy seemed a bit amused by this and managed a small smile. "You are okay, right?"

Bex nods "Yeah. I'm fine."

Miles sets down the bat and looks at his sister. "Okay. Good. You need me for real, I'll be in my room on my laptop watching internet videos of people injuring themselves."

"Okay." Bex replied mildly amused but still deeply mortified

Miles goes to leave but stops and looks at Tommy. "And you, Mystery Man." He uses the bat to point at Tommy. "You so much as think harming a strand of red hair on my sister's head, I'll come back in here with this bat and whack your head open like a Mexican piñata."

Tommy nods in understanding, knowing he meant it. "Got it."

Miles uses his hand to motion to Tommy with a 'I'm watching you' gestures and slowly closes the door behind him but does leave it open a crack.

Bex seems a bit embarrassed by this as she looks at her patient. "Sorry. He can be a bit of a... Actually, I'm not sure what he is."

"He's just being protective." Tommy said softly.

Bex bites her lip "Should he have a reason to be THAT protective?"

Tommy looks at her and frowns "I'm not too sure. Not anymore."

Bex looks concerned and sighs as she slowly reaches for his injured elbow. "Let me see."

"I-it's fine. You don't have to." Tommy tried to assure her but she continues to treat his injures.

"It's okay. I'm a nurse. It's what I do." Bex told him. He relents and lets her try to heal his injured elbow. He watches her closely as she bandages him up.

Bex examines his hands and sees the knuckles on his hands were cut up and raw. "You took a hell of a beating."

Tommy thinks back to his escape from the unknown medical facility. The men that died. "You should see the other guys."

Bex rolls her eyes and looks straight at him "You don't have to pull the tough guy act with me. I'm not that easily impressed."

Tommy couldn't help but smile. He figured he hadn't smiled in quite some time.

Bex blushes a bit at the smiling stranger as she began to treat the cuts on Tommy's knuckles as she had a cotton swab damp with alcohol. "This is going to sting. So, fair warning."

Tommy nods as Bex applied the swab on his wounds. He flinches in pain which causes Bex to becomes fearful he might lash out but he gives her a reassuring look.

Bex breathes a sigh of relief as she finished dressing his wounds. "So, you got a name? I figure calling you John Doe would be a touch silly."

Tommy didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her his real name and explain how someone who is supposed to be dead was sitting there talking to her.

Bex stares at him, looking for an answer. "It's okay. You don't have-"

"Arthur." Tommy said, thinking back to his childhood. The name he would've given to a puppy his father had promised to get him for Christmas. One of his father's many broken promises. "My name's Arthur King."

"Arthur?" Bex said with a raised eyebrow. "For a second, I thought you were going to say Jason."

The statement made Tommy laugh but he began to cough.

"I think being out in the rain might of caused you to catch a cold." Bex stated as she helps Tommy to his feet. "Take off your clothes."

Tommy was caught off guard. "I'm sorry?"

"You need get out of those wet clothes." She told him bluntly. "I might have some spare dry ones. I'll be back."

Bex walks out of the room while Tommy slowly looks around the room. He sees a family portrait of a Bex, Miles and a couple who were obviously their parents. They seem very happy.

It reminded him of how happy his family was before his mother was killed. A murder which lead to his father's monstrous crusade against the people in the Glades.

A crusade that cost Tommy his life.

Tommy backs away and begins to remove his damp shirt from his body. He walks over to the large standing mirror and takes a look at himself in the mirror. He appeared to a bit more muscular than he once was. Granted, he wasn't the physical specimen like Oliver but he was too bad off himself.

Oliver.

His best friend.

A man who he considered a brother. Someone he thought he knew.

Then Oliver ended up lost for five years, presumed dead.

Tommy learned that his best friend was the Vigilante, a killer. Part of him couldn't accept it until he finally came to the realization Ollie wasn't the monster he should've been afraid of.

He couldn't have imagined how much insane things would get. Discovering that his own father was a cold blooded murderer who plotted against an entire section of Starling City to avenge the murder of his wife and Tommy's beloved mother Rebecca.

Tommy's thoughts focused on the deep scar on the lower part of his chest. He remembered back to that night. Rushing to CNRI, knowing Laurel would be there even when the city was crumbling. He found Laurel under a large piece of the wall, nearly crushing her. After professing his love for her, Tommy used every ounce of strength he had to get the large piece of rubble off Laurel. He told screamed for to go and that he would follow behind her.

Sadly that would never happen.

Without warning, a large part of masonry fell down on him which threw him into another piece of debris. Debris that had a long rebar pipe sticking through it. A pipe that sliced through Tommy.

The pain was excruciating. The metal rod that had gone through him seemed as if it was burning hot. He would've screamed or cried out but the blow from the debris falling on him pretty much knocked all the wind out of him.

After that it felt like time and space didn't exist. It was slow motion but there was no sense of time.

Oliver, in his Vigilante garb, had made it on to the scene to save Laurel only to find Tommy instead. Part of Tommy was relieved but he knew that meant his father didn't make it. That his best friend killed his father to save the city. Everyone had underestimated Malcolm Merlyn. A price that they would be paying, including Tommy.

Tommy managed a small smile as he remembered learning his efforts weren't in vain and Laurel was safe. He apologized to his best friend because of what he had said to him. Being somewhat justified, Tommy didn't have all his facts and maybe if he had listened this probably wouldn't have happened.

Using his last ounce of life he had left, Tommy asked Oliver if he had killed Malcolm. Oliver told him he didn't but Tommy knew it was a lie. Malcolm was ruthless and wasn't going to go down until someone put a permeant stop to him. Oliver may have the world's greatest poker face but there were something even Oliver Queen couldn't hide.

With his last breath, Tommy thanked Oliver. Not for sparing his father but for being by his side so he didn't die alone. For being his friend no matter what. The last thing Tommy heard was Oliver pleading for him to open his eyes until everything went white.

Just then, Bex walks into her bedroom with a pile of clothes bundled in her hands. "I hope these fit you-" she stops short as she sees Tommy wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh."

"Um, sorry. I just-" Tommy stammered but Bex just grins at him. "You seem surprisingly comfortable about having a shirtless man in your bedroom."

Bex just shakes her head as she makes her way towards Tommy "As I mentioned before, Mr King, I'm a nurse. You're not the first shirtless guy I've seen." She lays down the clothes on the bed. "Granted, not all my patients aren't as... fit as you are that's for sure."

Tommy manages another smile as he examines the clothes had brought him. There was a dark blue plaid shirt with dark blue jeans, pair of black socks and a pair of sneakers.

Bex sees the deep scar on his chest and winces "That looks gnarly. What happened?"

Tommy sighs and simply said "Rebar pipe."

"Rebar? Look, I happen to know my human anatomy and not many people could survive a rebar pipe going through them." Bex said as she began to examine the scar. "Particularly not at the angle-"

Tommy quickly changes the subject "Guess I got lucky."

Bex senses she may have come on to strong "I'm sorry. I tend to speak before I think, saying what I shouldn't be saying-"

"It's all right. It's just- it's a bit of a... sore subject for me." Tommy told her. "I don't like talking about it."

Tommy began to put on the shirt but was struggling to put the sleeve on his injured arm.

"Here, let me help." Bex, ever the diligent nurse, quickly goes to help him put it on.

Tommy looks at the pretty young nurse, couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous blue eyes. "Thanks."

Bex blushes again but quickly regained her composure as he buttons up the shirt.

Tommy grabs the pants "Seeing as I gave you my name, would it be all right if I knew yours?" Bex sighs as sheepishly looks away. "I mean it seems I should know the name of the Good Samaritan who saved me."

Bex grins and looks at him "It's Bex Frances."

Tommy raises an eyebrow. "Bex?"

"It's a nickname." She said playfully throwing the socks at him. "My dad used to call me that and pretty much everyone called me that ever since."

"Is Bex short for anything?" Tommy asked as he finished putting on the jeans and buttoning them.

"Rebecca." Bex told Tommy.

Tommy stares at Bex and there was a pregnant pause between them. Bex again senses the mood shift.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bex asked with concern.

Tommy lets out a deep breath "That was my mother's name."

Bex sees the despair fill Tommy, from his face to the soles of his feet. "Something bad happened to her, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it did." Tommy frankly said.

Bex walks over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I understand. My brother and I lost our dad at a very young age. Believe when I say that I understand and I'm not just saying it to make you feel better."

Tommy nods "Thank you."

Bex slowly pulls her hand away and makes her way to the door. "You should get some rest. I'll be the living room if you need anything"

"And you're going to sleep on the couch?" Tommy asked which makes Bex stop mid stride. "No disrespect to your couch but it may not be as comfortable than your bed. I'll-"

"Your recovery might go a lot more smoothly if you get some rest and my queen size bed is pretty good at helping you get the rest you desperately need." Bex stated with some authority. "No arguments or objections, all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tommy said as he saluted her like a drill sergeant.

Bex rolls her eyes and begins to leave the room "Good night."

"Good night." Tommy said softly as Bex shut the door but left it open a crack.

Tommy lies down the bed and tries to close his eyes to sleep.

-)(-

Bex walks into the living room of her and her brother's home. She grabs a handmade lavender colored quilt that was on a armchair and walks over to the long couch in the center of the living room.

She lies down on the couch and covers herself with the quilt as she stares at the ceiling.

It was strange, some might consider it dangerous. to bring in a perfect stranger into their home and let that stranger sleep in their bed.

However it was in her nature to take care of those in need. Since she was a child, Bex always would nurse wounded animals back to health. Everyone assumed she'd become a veterinarian but her compassion didn't stop at animals. She loved taking care of people.

She became a nurse because she wanted to help people but she could've easily had brought this man back to the hospital where she worked. Easily overseeing his progress from the safety of the hospital.

There was something about him that was different. It was a feeling Bex couldn't shake. She didn't know why but she NEEDED to protect him and would do so with everything she had.

These thoughts helped her slowly drift off to sleep.

-)(-

Back at the medical facility Tommy had escaped from, Wallace and Jacobi return without their fugitive.

"Boss isn't going to like that we came back empty handed." Jacobi stated.

"Tell me something I don't know, twerp!" Wallace spat bitterly. "That pipsqueak managed to slip past us!"

"Least things can't any worse, right?" Jacobi stated as they walked inside main building in the facility.

Both men see a woman in a long black leather duster with red velvet trim on the inside, tight black leather pants, a red top and black combat boots.

The woman marches through, flanked four men in hooded ninja garb. The garb worn by members of the League of Assassins. The woman was the same one who had stolen Tommy Merlyn's body.

Wallace glares at Jacobi "Nothing good ever follows when someone says that!"

The woman instantly confronts a man in with neatly combed graying hair who wore a dark suit. The man seemed to have an ageless quality to him. Despite her aggressive posture, the man remained calm and wasn't scared of her.

"I can't believe your hired goons couldn't manage to hold him off!" The woman angrily said to the man. Her tone was firm but even.

"Don't fret." The man replied. "I'm sure my men will find him."

"Maybe if you hadn't trained him so well, we would've been able to stop him when he was still within the walls of this facility!" Wallace yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"I hope you aren't suggesting that your failure is the fault of the League." The woman said to him.

"Your boy made my men, highly trained individuals, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops!" Wallace explained. "Most of then are in the infirmary or dead because of him!"

"I still don't see how we share the blame, Mr Wallace?" The woman said, her tone not changing. The eerie calm was almost unsettling. "He will not take kindly to you people losing the Revenant."

"Why the hell do you people keep calling him that?" Wallace asked with a confused look on his face. "He's just a guy."

The woman glares at him "Thomas Merlyn is more than just a man. I believe your men found that out the hard way, didn't they?"

Wallace glowers at her and filled with rage yelled at her "The blood of good men is on your hands!"

The woman just smirks "Not my first time."

Wallace points his finger at her "Listen you crazy bi-"

Out of nowhere, the woman grabs Wallace by the wrist and twist his arm back, causing Wallace to bend forward. He writhes in agony as the woman lock his arm in a vice lock grip.

Jacobi and the other guards present are caught unaware as the gray haired well dressed man approaches the woman and Wallace.

"That's enough, Shiva. Let him up." The man told her in soothing tone.

The woman, Lady Shiva, let go of Wallace and he backs away from her. The man walks over to him and Wallace and the other guards are filled with great terror.

"Now Burt..." The man began to address to Wallace. "I had the upmost confidence that you and your men would have been able to make sure Mr Merlyn stayed put regardless of his... new set of skills. However I WILL NOT tolerate your feeble excuses!"

Wallace looks petrified as the man shouts at him. Shiva smiles, seeming to be quite amused.

"You will gather the men you have left, those of which who aren't in intensive care and bring Merlyn back alive. I don't care how you do it, just do it!" The man barked.

"Understood, Boss." Wallace said as he and the guards run off.

The Boss, the well dressed man straightened his tie as Shiva walks over to him.

"You certain they'll be able to find him?" Shiva asked.

"With enough incentive, I believe so." The Boss said as he turns to face her. "But I'm sure the League can find him much more quickly."

Shiva nods "You'll have the might of the League at your disposal but know that he did not call on his favor only to have you fail."

The Boss stares at her with understanding between her. "I know for a fact that Ra's al Ghul isn't the man to cross. Merlyn will be found."

At that moment, a wirey young man with horned rimmed glasses and wearing a lab coat walks over to him. "Sir, may I have a moment."

The Boss looks over at the man in the glasses. "What seems to be the problem, Dr Desmond?"

"It's concerning the serum." Dr Desmond told him.

"You told me the serum is working." The Boss said as Shiva listened closely.

"It did... I mean it is." Dr Desmond stammered. "It seems to be working a little too well."

-)(-

Dr Desmond walks into a laboratory with The Boss and Shiva in tow. He walks over to a computer and opens several programs.

"I looked back Mr Merlyn's blood work as well as his brain scans." Dr Desmond said as he opens the specific files. "Take a look at this."

The Boss and Shiva see something that stuns and fascinates them.

"It seems Merlyn has twenty eight percent of his cerebral capacity." Dr Desmond told them.

"I thought that the whole 'humans can only use ten percent of their brain' theory was just a myth." Shiva scoffed.

"It is. Humans can use one hundred percent of their brain but only have access to a certain amount of information." Dr Desmond explained. "His mind seems to be working faster than even he realizes."

"Explains how he fashioned a bomb out of a deck of playing cards." The Boss said with a chuckle.

"He also seems to be using these mental powers to improve his physical attributes." Dr Desmond replied. "Run faster, jump higher, develop a higher threshold for pain. The possibilities are limitless."

"Is that right?" The Boss asked.

"There's much more. During most of the assessments, I was able to ascern that Mr Merlyn seemed to of developed an innate capability." Dr Desmond said. "If this continues, he'll become able to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, and objects without the need of long-term or special education."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" Shiva asked still in disbelief.

"We may have created a high functioning superhuman." Dr Desmond stated.

"The ultimate weapon." The Boss stares at the monitor as a sinister smile came upon his face. "This is... Very promising."

-)(-

-)(-

**Cast**

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

Maggie Q as Lady Shiva

Billy Campbell as 'The Boss'

Neil Grayston as Dr Mark Desmond

-)(-

Okay, not a very long chapter but I hope it was good.

I get the whole 'ultimate weapon' thing seems a little too mirakuru like but as I said, it's more mental than physical. It's not enough that the League brought Tommy back using a technique they use in the resurrect the dead which I will elaborate on later as the story progresses.

Also, I know the who 'humans use only 10% of their brains' has been proven false so I had to chafe stuff up to explain.

For those comic book fans reading this story, those who find the comic book references get a metaphorical cookie from me! :)

Again, thanks for reading and I'll update more as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter Three: Salvage

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I am really glad for those who are liking this story. My goal is to entertain and I hope I'm succeeding in that.

Continuity wise, this story is taking place during Season Two (while Team Arrow deals with Slade and the Blood Cult, Tommy is going to try to outrun the League of Assassins). The story begins a little after 'Three Ghosts' because I want to hint that Tommy's spirit giving Oliver a pep talk is symbolic for more than the obvious reasons.

If this chapter comes off as slow, I'm sorry but I like setting up characters and not just automatically thrusting them into danger just yet. Yes, Bex and Miles will become caught in the crossfire of the League coming after Tommy but they need to feel they can trust him.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. Also I don't own any of the characters/locations created by DC Comics. I'm just playing with their playthings. :-)

So, let us get to Chapter Three!

-)(-

-)(-

**_EIGHT MONTHS AGO_**

Nanda Parbat

Lady Shiva was observing as monks in robes finished wrapping up Tommy's lifeless body in cloth like wraps. The monks were heard saying a chant in their native language.

"Prayer won't do him any good." Shiva said coldly.

A voice called out but Shiva didn't flinch much mess react. "It's helpful when seeking forgiveness." Out of the shadows of the candlelit room stood the Heir to the Demon, Nyssa al Ghul. "Practically in our line of work."

Shiva turns to face the beautiful dark haired assassin. "Nyssa, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm making sure everything was moving as scheduled. Time is a factor." Nyssa told her.

Shiva glares at her "I'm aware."

Nyssa strides close to Shiva and brushes a strand of hair from her face. "Are you also aware that his is now your responsibility? That you will be administering his training-"

"I assumed that Al-Owal would train him as he did with his father?" Shiva questioned as she backs away from her.

"My father is smart enough to know that Malcolm would be able to defeat someone with a fighting style similar to his own." Nyssa explained. "My father has a tendency to plan ahead. I agree with the fact that you would make an excellent teacher. After all, you are a Grandmaster. One of the deadliest members of the League."

Shiva stares at her, not having it. "I don't need you to stroke my ego, Nyssa. With all honesty, I don't feel like sharing trade secrets with a pampered boy from the West."

Nyssa strides over to Tommy's wrapped body and gently touches his chest. "I have a feeling there may be more to this one than you realize. Besides, if I had that same mentality, I never would have taken a chance on Sara."

Shiva smirks at this as she looks out a window as the sun sets "I believe it is time."

"That it is." Nyssa said as she motions to the monks to take the body.

The monks place it on a long wooden plank. They take the body out of the room and head down a hallway with Shiva and Nyssa close behind.

"What has your father named for this project? Seems to have a talent for that." Shiva asked.

"Revenant." Nyssa stated.

"A ghost or animated corpse that was believed to return from the grave to terrorize the living?" Shiva asked with a raised eyebrow. "A little on the nose, don't you think?"

"A Revenant is also a being summoned for revenge, to serve out justice." Nyssa began. "It's fitting that be the name for the man who is going to claim retribution for the individuals who's lives Malcolm Merlyn has ruined or out right snuffed out."

"Including the life of man underneath those wraps." Shiva replied still uncertain. "Merlyn's only son."

Nyssa grins "My father is a fan of poetic justice."

Nyssa and Shiva walk into a large circular chamber with a large pool of glowing green liquid. The chamber was lined with a rare stone and had Arabic language scrawled on the walls and along the rim of the pool. This was the Lazarus Pit.

"So this is the legendary Lazarus Pit." Shiva said as she walks closer to the pool but Nyssa stops her.

"Know your place. This is a sacred space and the only reason you are being allowed anywhere near it is because HE allows it." Nyssa growled with authority.

Shiva nods in understanding as the monks bring the body to a large metal apparatus and place the wrapped up body of Tommy Merlyn atop it.

Two hooded members of the League bind the hands and feet with sturdy restraints.

Nyssa looks above at balcony high above the chamber at an unseen male figure. Shiva also looks up at the balcony but the presence of the figure troubles her.

"I will admit, your father is the only man who can make even myself uneasy." Shiva said.

Nyssa nods. "He takes pride in that menace."

Two other hooded turn a crank that was against the wall as the loaded apparatus is placed over the glowing liquid. Nyssa looks over at the balcony, waiting for signal.

The shadowed figure motions his hand downward and Nyssa motions to the men by the crank to lower it. The two men turn the crank and lower the apparatus into the liquid.

The apparatus and Tommy's body were fully submersed in the liquid. The liquid bubbled and boiled as the apparatus began to vibrate. Nyssa smiles as Shiva watches in awe as the once lifeless body began to throttle and shake.

During the intense ordeal, the bandages on Tommy's face began to fall off as his eyes snap open and he screams and violently struggles to get free.

"Quickly, get him out of the Pit! NOW!" Nyssa ordered.

The men did so and turn the crank to remove the apparatus from the Pit however before they could, Tommy loosens the wraps on his hands as he breaks the restraints and manages to get himself free. He uses the apparatus as a diving board to leap off and land on the rim of the pool.

Tommy's eyes were filled with almost animalistic rage as he looks around the room as other hooded members enter the chamber. His eyes shift around as they surround him like cornered animal.

"Subdue him!" Nyssa ordered the members.

Shiva assesses the situation as she watches at the men try to attack Tommy. Each action taken against him was met viscous and lethal recourse from Tommy. No one could seem to bring him down.

Nyssa pulls out the dagger from her side to try to put a stop to this but Shiva stops her.

"No. Let me." Shiva told her. "He's my responsibility."

Nyssa nods as Shiva approaches the deranged Tommy who had finished violently snapping the neck of an assassin.

Tommy tilts his head side and looks at Shiva. He seemed more animal than man as he advanced on her. Shiva however was smart enough not to attack first and let him throw most of the punches which she dodges effortlessly.

After exchanging blows, Tommy grabs her fist and pins her arm back. Instinctively, she elbows him in the abdomen and threw him over her shoulder. Shiva jumps on top of him and knocks him out cold.

Shiva takes in deep breathes as Nyssa extends her hand to help her to her feet.

"What is your opinion on him now?" Nyssa asked.

Shiva looks down at Tommy, tilting her head to the side "He has definite potential."

The two women stare at Tommy who lays unconscious on the floor.

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Sunlight creeped through the curtains of Bex's large stain glass bedroom window. The light sparkled in in multiple colors like a rainbow prism and shined on Tommy's face.

Tommy slowly began to awaken and looks around at his surroundings. He remembers that he was no longer imprisoned. He was safe.

But he knew that this security might be short lived. Tommy knew that the people he escaped from wouldn't let him go that easily. They'd come for him and kill anyone who stood in their way.

Tommy gets out of the bed as his thoughts turn to the people who found him and brought him to their home.

The red haired woman with the perplexing nickname, the kindhearted nurse who mended him. Her fair skin was almost alabaster in texture but she had color in her pigmentation. An almost sun kissed shading to it. Her smile was sweet. Wholesome. However, something in her posture suggested that she isn't one to underestimate. The feature that caught his attention more were her eyes. Pale blue. Soulful with warmth behind them.

The boy, her little brother. The lanky dark haired twenty year old with warm brown eyes that gleam with intellect. He had the similar skin tone of his sister but it was much lighter than his sister's. Maybe he spends a lot of time indoors and doesn't get enough sun. To Tommy, he seems like a nice guy. A touch outspoken. A bit neurotic and jumpy which probably steams from some childhood trauma.

Tommy grabs the bridge of his nose and makes a pained expression. A headache? He had been getting a lot of those lately and seeing everything that has happened to him, Tommy was allowed a fair share of headaches.

Perhaps these headaches are something else. An overload of information? He had no idea but he was going to get to the bottom of it. Tommy was going to find out why this was done to him.

-)(-

Bex was in the kitchen, mixing eggs into bowl. She sprinkles cinnamon sugar into the egg mixture that was in the bowl. She hums 'The Big Bang' by Katy Tiz as she prepared breakfast.

A mildly groggy Miles steps into kitchen and sees Bex was cooking. There was a moderately sizable stack of made French Toast on a large plate. "Wow, French Toast? What's the occasion?"

Bex looks at her brother "Oh nothing. Just felt like something different."

"This is different. You only make French Toast from scratch when-" Miles began until he realizes what is going on. "Wait a minute, this is 'Guilt French Toast', isn't it?"

Bex's eyes become shifty "I have no idea what you mean."

"Please, Mom used to do the same thing. She always made French Toast to guilt me into doing something I didn't want to do." Miles stated, there was agitation in his voice. Bex doesn't turn as she makes some scrambled eggs and he continues talking. "I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess you want me to watch him while you're at work."

Bex sighs as she turns around "All right, fine. I'll admit I had ulterior motives. I'm really in a bind here."

"I am not babysitting your act of charity!" Miles shouted in a hushed tone. "We're still not even sure this guy isn't some psycho. We don't even know his name."

"I know his name." Bex simply said which stuns Miles. "He told me last night."

Miles waited for his sister to tell him "And?"

Bex sighs as she turns to finish cooking the eggs and places them on a large plate. "He said his name is Arthur King." She turns to face at her brother and he has an incredulous look on his face.

"Ar- Arthur King? Are you serious?" Miles asked sounding completely flabbergasted. "That's about as convincing a name as being called John Smith intentionally."

"What sounds SO unbelievable about it?" Bex asked him.

"Arthur King? You switch them and you know what you get? King Arthur. Sword in the Stone. Merlin. Excalibur. Lancelot. Knights of the Round Table. Anything ringing a bell?" Miles relayed to his sister as Bex rolls her eyes. "I thought you were smarter than that. What is making you put the blinders on?"

Bex bits her bottom lip as she looks down.

Miles smirks "You saw him without a shirt, didn't you?"

Bex rolls her eyes "Not that it's any of your business but yes. Yes, I did."

"So did you... like what you saw?" Miles snarkily quips.

Bex throws a dish cloth at her brother. "Eat the French Toast or I'll give it to the birds."

Miles grins as he grabs a plate from the cupboard. "Ten bucks says he's an escaped mental patient."

Bex extends her hand for a shake "I'll take that bet."

As the two shake hands, Tommy walks into the kitchen.

"Hey. Morning." Bex greeted him with a warm smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, good. Actually slept better than I have in a long time." Tommy replied.

"Probably happy not to be in the five point restraint system." Miles mumbled as he sips from his glass of orange juice.

Bex quickly stomps hard on his foot which causes him to yelp in pain. Tommy manages a smile as the siblings have their spat.

Miles glares at her as he rubs his foot. "Really?" He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down to eat his breakfast.

Bex grins like Cheshire Cat and looks over at Tommy. "How's elbow?"

"Sore but I'll live." The last word he said still didn't feel right. He shouldn't be alive.

Bex senses something was bothering him. "You all right?"

Tommy looks at her and puts on a fake smile. "Sure."

"Great. I made breakfast, hope you're hungry." Bex stated.

"I am but I wouldn't want to impose." Tommy replied, trying to be polite.

"Dude, my sister played nursemaid for you and let her sleep on her bed." Miles said as he swallowed a bite of French Toast. "I think the imposition ship has sailed, Artie."

Bex crosses her arms across her chest and scowls at him. She turns to look at Tommy "Sorry but my brother is a little too smart for his own good." Tommy nods as she pulls him to the table and sits him down. She goes to serve him a plate of food.

Miles chews another piece of French Toast while he doesn't take his eyes off Tommy. The stare becomes a bit uncomfortable and Tommy speaks up. "Is there something wrong?"

Miles takes a deep breath and puts down his fork while Bex sets down the plate she had made for Tommy in front of him. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Bex speaks up "I gave them to him."

"Oh. Did she tell you those clothes belonged to my dad?" Miles asked Tommy.

Tommy looks at Bex then back at Miles. "Uh, no. She didn't."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Bex reassures him.

"Because dad's in no position to say no... 'cause he's been dead for eleven years." Miles stated frankly.

Tommy tries to relate with Miles. "Your dad died when you were young?"

Miles blinks, reacting to him. "Yeah. When I was nine years old."

Tommy sighs "My mother died when I was around nine."

Miles stares at him wide eyed. "She did?" Tommy nods. "Oh. Sorry."

The two men stare at each other with a look of understanding. Miles still didn't trust him but he couldn't completely hate him. Not until he got all the facts.

"All right, you boys mingle while I go take a shower." Bex said while making her way to her room. She turns back and points at Miles "Behave yourself."

"Sis, you might as well swat me with a rolled up newspaper." Miles quips.

"That's Plan B." Bex simply said which quickly shuts Miles up.

Bex walks into her room and shuts the door. The two proceed with eating their meal.

-)(-

Wallace and his security team (including Jacobi) are at the site where Tommy had abandoned his stolen vehicle. They try to find any clue to where Tommy may have taken off to.

Another team member, a tall man with an Irish accent examines the car. "Sorry, boss. Kid, wiped it clean."

"Just keep looking, Callahan." Wallace said. "We can't come back empty handed

Two other team members, a well built Hispanic with neatly trimmed jet black hair and a Caucasian with light brown hair who was quite physically fit, return from inspecting the wooded area near the site.

"Rollins, Torres, report." Wallace barked.

"Nothing. No sign of any of him cutting through the woods." Rollins said.

"I don't think he'd actually head into the woods." Torres stated.

"How do you figure?" Wallace asked, mildly annoyed.

"This guy doesn't seem like the type to camp out in the woods." Torres replied. "If he is hiding-"

"He's hiding in plain sight." Wallace estimated.

"Maybe he headed into the city?" Callahan asked.

"We drove through the city last night and we didn't spot him." Jacobi told them.

"Wouldn't hurt to check again. He may be injured and if he is, he'll be a hell of a lot easier find him." Rollins replied.

Wallace looks over at a highway sign the reads 'Now Entering - Coast City.'

"I'm gonna find you. Even if it kills me." Wallace said gritting his teeth.

-)(-

Miles was washing the dishes he had used as well as cleaning up after his sister. He looks back at Tommy who sat quietly, pushing the partially food back with his fork. Tommy looked lost in thought.

"You know, my sister's gonna take offense if you don't finish that." Miles said, trying to make nice.

Tommy snaps out of it and looks up at Miles "Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do. The only time I've someone with that intense look on their face, Richard Dreyfuss was constructing Devil's Tower using mashed potatoes." Miles joked.

Tommy gives a small smile at Miles. He then turns at flat screen television hanging on the wall. "Do you mind if I turn it on?"

Miles sees Tommy indicting to the TV. "Mi TV Es Su TV."

Tommy knew he was being sarcastic but chose to ignore it and he goes to turn on the television. It was on a news channel that was in the middle of a report.

"... experts say the accident at S.T.A.R. Labs has pointed to sabotage but authorities will not confirm or deny these allegations." A female reporter said. "Central City is still struggling with the aftermath of the accident. Many residents are critical condition due to a shockwave caused by the explosion of the particle accelerator."

Tommy stood there stunned. Central City was extremely close to Starling. He only been there a few times with his mother.

"Nuts, right?" Miles interrupted Tommy's train of thought. "Half of Central City spend days without power. Their hospitals and their police department were in total chaos trying to clean up after that. At least it wasn't as bad as what happened in Starling City."

Tommy's eyes widen. He knew full well what he was talking about. "The Undertaking?"

"I think that's what I heard them call it." Miles said as he finished up with the dishes. "Some businessman went nuts or something and destroyed a section of the city. They say he and a group of powerful people planned this for years."

Tommy becomes pale, thinking about what his father had done. Destroy the Glades in order to rebuild it from the ashes. All in an attempt to avenge Rebecca Merlyn's murder. How everything Malcolm had done would destroy so many lives. And take his own. He physically felt sick.

"Artie?" Miles notices Tommy's look of terror. "Are you okay, Arthur?"

Tommy began to hyperventilate, his heart was racing like it was going to jump out of his chest and he was sweating profusely.

Miles seemed to recognize what was happening and grabs something from one of the kitchen drawers. "Just hold on, okay."

"Can't... Breathe." Tommy gasped.

Miles rushes over holding a large brown paper bag and gives it to Tommy. "Breathe into this." Tommy gives him look of bewilderment. "Trust me. Breathe."

Tommy did so and began to take slow breaths into the bag. Miles stood close by and watched as Tommy calmed down and regained control of his breathing.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he catches his breath. "God, I don't- I don't know what happened."

"I do." Miles said as an incredulous Tommy stares at him. "It was a panic attack. I used to get those a lot when I was a kid." Tommy looks at him while Miles turns off the TV. "After my dad died, my mom Shelley... she- When Bex turned eighteen, she just took off. We haven't heard from her afterwards. Up until I was sixteen, I kept having really bad anxiety. I was afraid of being alone."

Tommy listened very intently to him. He knew what it was like to be abandoned at a young age. "So, it's been you and Bex since then?"

Bex slowly comes out of the corner, wearing a jacket over purple pair of scrubs and her hair pulled back. She is unheard by the guys and listens to the conversation. "Bex has been my rock. I honestly don't know what I would do without her."

Bex smiles and wipes a tear as she makes her presence felt. "Well, you boys seem to be getting along."

"Well, we sorta found some common ground." Miles replied.

"Good to hear. I'm headed to work." Bex told them as she looks at Tommy. "I'll see if I can pick up some painkillers for that elbow."

"Actually, I think it's starting to feel better." Tommy told her.

Bex scoffs "And I told you that the tough guy act doesn't impress me. Actions speak louder than words."

Tommy smiles at her. Bex was tougher than her petite frame would suggest. Part of him like that.

"I'll be home by six tonight." Bex explained to Miles. "Do you want me to pick up something after work?"

"Sure. Uh- Chinese?" Miles requested. Bex raises an eyebrow. "What? I had a craving for some sweet and sour chicken."

"I'll be sure to bring enough for the three of us." Bex laughs as she opens the door to go out. "You guys have fun." She exits and the door closes behind her.

Miles and Tommy stare at each other. There wasn't that much tension there but there was an awkwardness there.

-)(-

Bex walks into the main hospital doors as Wallace and Rollins are questioning a female nurse. She had her straight black hair pulled back with dark brown eyes.

"He looks familiar but no one has checked in who looks like him." The desk clerk said holding a picture of Tommy in her hands.

Wallace and Rollins seem annoyed as Wallace snatches back the picture from her hands. "Thank you for your time."

Mona glares at Wallace "Well you don't need to be rude."

The two men walk past Bex who glares at them. She didn't have a good feeling about them. She goes over to the nurse "What was that about, Mona?"

The nurse, Ramona Santiago is a Hispanic female thirty year old who is one of Bex's good friends. She was very vivacious but good at her job.

"Don't even ask." Mona said. She notices something about Bex. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Well, the sun's shining. The birds are singing... and a form of weaponized influenza hasn't decimated all of humanity and lead to an epic battle of good vs evil." Bex said, trying to divert the focus of Mona's question.

Mona rolls her eyes "You read too much Stephen King. Seriously, you seem... Surprisingly cheerful."

"So, I'm sullen and cranky all the time?" Bex said as she checks one of her patients' charts. "'Cause most of my patients would strongly disagree."

"Not what I meant. You just seem really happy." Mona states until she realized something. "Who's the guy?"

Bex stares at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mija, there is a spring in your step. You have this smile that is brighter than normal. It's permanently on your face." Mona replied.

"So, I need a man to be happy?" Bex asked in a playful manner. Mona stares at her, waiting for an answer. "Keep staring all you want. You can't break me."

Mona shakes her head as she looks past Bex to see an attractive doctor. He was about six foot with neatly combed light brown hair. "Morning Dr Jameson."

The doctor doesn't acknowledge Mona but looks back at Bex. He stares at her but she looks away. The doctor just walks away.

"And you're never going to tell me what happened between you two?" Mona asked.

"Nope." Bex simply said.

"Come on, give me the deets." Mona begged.

"There's nothing to tell. Davis... Dr Jameson, he's good with patients but really bad with relationships." Bex told her. "Let's just leave it at that. It was a learning experience, don't mix business with pleasure."

"So, why don't you get back into the dating scene? Some of us are planning to have drinks. You're more than welcome to join us." Mona offers an invitation.

Bex hesitated "Sorry. I promised Miles I was going to bring home dinner tonight. Plus, getting hit on by a bunch of himboes is not my idea of a good time."

Mona scoffs at this "You can't spend the rest of your life hiding in your house with your brother. He's eventually going to find a life of his own. Unless 'Miles' is code for the new guy you don't want to tell me about."

Bex shakes her head and walks off. "I have to go do my job."

Mona watches Bex walks off and calls out in a toying manner. "I'm gonna get answers, Rebecca!"

Bex raises her hand and gives her a peace sign as she continues walking down the hall.

-)(-

Tommy was in the living room, standing in front of the window. He kept looking outside as he realized the house was a beach house and that the house had a breathtaking few of the beach.

Miles sat on the kitchen table using his laptop. He kept staring at Tommy, wondering what was his deal.

Tommy looks back at Miles and sees him staring. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Miles began "I feel like if I get you any questions about you-"

Tommy crosses his arms "Go ahead. Be honest."

"That's just it. It goes both ways." Miles stated. "I feel that the more I get to know you, the less I know." Tommy gives him a curious look. "That made a lot more sense in my head."

Tommy laughs at it "I get it. You think I'm going to hurt you and your sister?"

Miles sighs and frankly said "Yeah. Yeah, I do. You've got this semi Jason Bourne thing going on. It's hard to put a finger on you."

"Well, let's just say I'm much more complicated than I used to be." Tommy said to him, he was being mildly truthful.

"Fair enough." Miles wasn't buying it but he wanted to earn his trust and find out what this guy. "Listen, I gotta go to the store. I'm sure you wouldn't want to come-"

"I wouldn't mind going with you." Tommy said. "Just to get my bearings. Know where I am."

Miles sighs "All right. I guess I'm now Coast City's unofficial tour guide."

Tommy is astonished "Coast City?"

Miles lets out a deep breath "I'm just going to let that slide." The two go to make their way out but Tommy stops. "What?"

Tommy thinks for a second and asks "Can I ask you for a favor?"

-)(-

Miles and Tommy are walking down a street corner only Tommy was wearing a black knitted beanie on his head and a pair of hipster shades on. Miles seems a bit perplexed by this.

"This isn't giving comfort on me trusting you, Artie." Miles joked.

Tommy laughs as the two walk into a convenience store. Miles greets the slightly less enthusiastic twenty three year old with dyed jet black hair cut in asymmetrical style. She smacks on a piece of gum and reads a tattoo magazine. Clearly wants to be somewhere else.

Miles walks over to an aisle that had the medicinal supplies and toiletries like toothpaste, aspirin and deodorant. "Here's something for that elbow, Artie." Miles grabs bottle of aspirin and tosses it to Tommy who catches it with his right hand.

Tommy nods at him "Thanks."

Miles sees razors and shaving cream and looks at him. "You also need this. My sister likes her guys clean shaven."

"Oh. Right." Tommy said sheepishly. He hadn't really thought about shaving. He also didn't think of Bex that way. Tommy looks outside and sees a pay phone. "I need to use the phone. You mind?"

Miles reaches for his cellphone "Oh, I got-" before he could finish, Tommy was already outside "Oh. Okay."

-)(-

Tommy walks over to the pay phone and checks the coin release to find enough change for one phone call. He sticks it in the slot and has a thought go through his mind.

Laurel.

Tommy had not thought about Laurel after all that's happened. His mind hadn't been clear enough to think about her. The woman he loved. The woman he had sacrificed his life for.

His thought drifted to seeing her and Oliver kissing near the open window of her apartment. Obviously leading to the two of them making love.

In spite of his anger, Tommy has found that he could forgive them both. Part him still loved Laurel.

Tommy dials a number, he hoped that she didn't change her number.

-)(-

Miles walks up to the counter with the items he had picked out and a bottle of iced tea.

The disinterested clerk looks up at him. "This everything?"

Miles nods "Yep."

The clerk rings up the items, bags them and gives him the total "That'll be 8.54."

Miles pulls out a ten dollar bill and hands it to her. "Keep the change."

The clerk raises an eyebrow as she hands him the bag.

Miles makes his way out but a large man who looks about early thirties with a shaven head stands in front of the door. Miles tries to get past but the man grabs him.

"Miley, how's it going?" The man asked.

Miles seems to know him "Eddie, when did you get out?"

"A couple days ago. I've been looking for you all over." Eddie told him.

"Really? I thought jail might've calmed you down." Miles said nervously as he continues to try to get past him. "Taught you to forgive and forget."

"No, the only thing jail taught me is... when someone snitches on you, you get even." Eddie said as he forcefully pulls Miles outside, causing him to leave his bag of items.

-)(-

Tommy was hearing the ringing of the phone, anxiously waiting for someone to answer until...

"Hello?"

Tommy heard Laurel's voice. He froze. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Laurel, it's-" Tommy sees Eddie take Miles to an alleyway as two of Eddie's buddies follow close behind Eddie. He sees Miles looks nervous.

Tommy doesn't like the look of this as he let's go of the receiver and goes after Miles.

"Hello? How's this? Hello?" Laurel's voice called out.

-)(-

Miles is shoved into an alley by Eddie. Miles tries to get to his feet but Eddie punches Miles hard across the face and Miles falls flat on his back.

Eddie two friends, a tall and mean looking guy with a green Mo-Hawk and a shorter skinny runt in a long black trench coat. This was Turok and Rod.

"I'm gonna teach you to keep your damn mouth shut!" Eddie said as Turok and Rod lift Miles off his feet.

Eddie punches Miles hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Eddie goes to punch Miles again but a glass bottle of iced tea hits Turok on the arm.

The three thugs look at the entrance of the alley to find Tommy standing there. He didn't look to pleased with the men who were assaulting Miles.

"I'm going to save the long winded tough guy and just ask you to leave the kid alone." Tommy said bitterly.

Miles stares at Tommy in disbelief.

Eddie was amused by the display. "Why don't you take your hipster shades and walk on home. This isn't your business."

"He's my friend so I'm making it my business." Tommy said as he slowly walks forward. "I will only ask one more time, LET HIM GO."

Eddie motions for Turok and Rod to drop Miles. Rod picks up a metal rod while Eddie and Turok prepare to attack. "Fine. We'll leave him alone... once we're done with you."

Turok charges at Tommy but before he could attack, Tommy catches his arm, bends it sideways and brutally snaps his arm, breaking it. Turok writhes on the floor in pain and grabs his arm.

Miles, Eddie and Rod were stunned as Tommy stares them down.

Eddie tries to punch Tommy but Tommy blocks each attack effortlessly then punches him hard in the face, causing him to fall into a piles of garbage.

Rod goes to swing the metal rod but Tommy grabs the weapon, takes it from Rod. Tommy uses the rod to hit Rod in the stomach and crack him across the face, breaking his jaw.

Miles is completely floored by Tommy's violent retaliation against the thugs.

Eddie angrily gets up and pulls out a switchblade. He tries to stab him but Tommy twists his wrist back, causing him to drop the knife. Eddie tries to headbutt Tommy but Tommy easily avoids it and places a hard kick in the stomach which knocks Eddie backwards.

Eddie breathes heavily and is still surprised the 'hipster' had injuries his buddies and beaten his every attack. He gets to his feet and tries again only for Tommy to grab both his arms and swiftly kick him in the kneecap, breaking it.

Eddie falls to the ground and grabs his knee.

Tommy picks him up by the shirt collar and looks seriously at him "You so much as consider attacking him again, I'll go for both kneecaps."

Eddie looks horrified as he passes out from the pain. The three men lie on the floor in agony.

Miles slowly gets up off the floor as Tommy dusts himself off. Miles was speechless, couldn't think of a thing to say until he realizes something.

"I was going to drink that iced tea." Miles quips.

Tommy smirks at the young man as he hears sirens from a distance. "Come on, we gotta go." He hands Miles the bag of items he had set down before the fight.

The two men exit the alley as Miles takes a look back at the damage Tommy had inflicted.

-)(-

-)(-

**Cast**

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

Aimee Garcia as Ramona Santiago

-)(-

So that was chapter three. Hope it wasn't too boring. I'm trying to slowly build things up. A slow burn.

Let me know what you guys think. Like I said before, reviews are gold to me!


	4. Chapter Four: Who Are You?

Author's Note: Hey there guys! I'm back with the latest installment. It makes me feel good that you guys are enjoying the story. I like entertaining people.

I hope that this chapter isn't too slow but it's character build up and more insight of what happened to Tommy.

Also in this installment will feature a character from Season One of Arrow who I plan to use to the best of my ability.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. Also I don't own any of the characters/locations created by DC Comics. I'm just playing with their stuff. :-)

So, let us get to Chapter Four!

-)(-

-)(-

_**EIGHT MONTHS AGO**_

Nanda Parbat

Tommy lays on a bed in a room that looked very simple with only a night stand and some candle near by. He snaps awake and looks around the room where he finds Lady Shiva sitting at his bedside.

"Good, you're awake." She said with an off putting sweetness to her tone of voice.

"Where-" Tommy tries to get out of bed but finds himself bound to the bed with iron chains.

"Sorry about that but that's for your own safety. We didn't know if it had worn off." Shiva told him.

"Wh-what you talking about? Where am I?" Tommy breathed as he struggled to get himself free.

"Relax. You're safe." Shiva tried to reassure him.

Tommy stares at her with reluctance. "Safe? I doubt that."

"Kid, if I wanted to hurt you, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation." Shiva said, dropping the pretense.

"Tell me what's going on. What happened?" Tommy demanded through gritted teeth.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Shiva asked.

Tommy tries to recall what had happened before he woke up here until it slowly came back to him. "I was in Starling City. There was earthquake but- My dad, he caused it. It was his plan. He planned to kill everyone in the Glades. Ollie was right. He was right!"

Shiva could tell Tommy was becoming agitated and focused his thoughts "What else?"

"I went to find Laurel. I knew she'd be at CNRI." Tommy said while Shiva listened with her arms folded across her chest. "I found her underneath a heavy piece of debris. She could've been killed. She-"

"Focus. Tell me what else happened." Shiva told him.

Tommy glares at her, not liking her tone "Why do you care?"

"Because right now I'm the only person here who does." Shiva said bluntly. "What happened next?"

Tommy sighs "I used every ounce of strength I had to get the debris off Laurel. Told her to run. That'd I'd be right behind her." His look shifted from confusion to utter terror. "It happened so fast. It-it burned. Like being stabbed with a molten iron. I-I couldn't breathe." He starts hyperventilating.

"Easy. Deep breaths." Shiva instructed him. Tommy manages to calm down and regain his breathing.

"I was dying. I felt it. Every breath I took in was... agony." Tommy replied. "Oliver found me. I think he was looking for Laurel. Found me instead." He manages a laugh. "He told me she was safe, that I saved her life. I tried... I was saying words but... I felt like I was watching myself say them. I thanked him. Before... I died. I'm dead."

Shiva doesn't say anything for a moment until she said "You needed to remember. Makes the transition easier." The two sat in silence.

Tommy looks around "This is hell."

Shiva grins "Think of it as purgatory."

"Explains the chains." Tommy replied.

"As I told you before, those were for your own protection. You were pretty dangerous for a while" Shiva goes to release him but sternly warns "You try anything and I'll knock you out before you can even process it. Understand?"

Tommy looks into her eyes, she meant business. He nods as Shiva takes off the chains. He rubs wrists to alleviate the discomfort.

"How am I even alive?" Tommy asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Shiva said as serves him a glass of water from a pitch sitting on a table. She goes over to him to give him the glass "Drink this."

"I don't want any water!" Tommy knocks the glass out of her hands but with lightning fast reflexes, Shiva catches the glass.

"Do not try my patience. Crossing me isn't a very smart idea. That's how people end up dead." Shiva said in a cold manner.

Tommy is speechless, petrified to say anything until he manages another question "Where am I really?"

Shiva sighs as she walks over to the door. "You could use some air. Follow me."

She walks out the door and motions him to follow. Tommy slowly gets up and walks over to Shiva who he follows.

The two walk down a corridor and end up in front two large doors. Shiva opens both doors and says "Welcome to your new home."

The doors open wide to reveal a scenic view from the top of a mountain. The height was indistinguishable. It looked like no place you could find on a map.

Tommy looks around and sees the place was almost like a Buddhist temple but if felt off.

"What is this place?" Tommy asked, still in awe of his surroundings.

"Nanda Parbat." Shiva told him.

Tommy turns to face her, recognizes the name. "Wait. My father told me he went to Nanda Parbat after my mother died."

"Yes, Malcolm Merlyn trained here to become a member." Shiva replied.

"A member? Member of what?" Tommy demanded.

"You don't know?" Shiva smiles "Your father was a member of the League of Assassins."

Tommy remained silent for a moment, thrown by this revelation. "There are a lot of things I didn't know about my father. One of them being that he was a genocidal psychopath. Guessing assassin was the lesser evil he's committed."

"The League wasn't aware of Malcolm's... aspirations." She retorts.

"Aspirations? He killed hundreds of innocent people." He said angrily.

"Including yourself." Shiva replied, Tommy became silent again. "The League's goal is to keep everything in balance. To ensure world peace. Fact of the matter is your father violated our sacred oath. In the eyes of the League, he is the enemy."

Tommy stares back at her "What does this have anything to do with me? Why am I alive?"

"You are going to right the wrongs your father committed against those people." Shiva replied.

"How?" Tommy asked.

Shiva simply said "You're going to kill him."

Tommy's eyes widen in horror and sees the seriousness in her demeanor. "Oh."

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Bex walks out of hospital room after checking on a patient when she bumps a doctor. She tries to apologize as she sees who she had bumped into, Dr Davis Jameson.

"Rebecca." Dr Jameson replied.

"Doctor." Bex said dismissively as she walks off.

"So we aren't going to talk about it?" Dr Jameson asked.

"No, not really." Bex said, trying to walk away.

All of a sudden, an injured Eddie was wheeled into the ER with a leg brace on his knee. Bex recognizes the man as Dr Jameson begins to assess the situation.

"Edward Heath. Found in an alley after some brawl. He's got a dislocated knee, shattered knee cap." The EMT wheeling him in said.

Dr Jameson looks back at Bex with a look that reads 'Wanna come do your job?' Bex glares at him but goes to work.

"Any other injuries?" Dr Jameson asked.

"Just a minor concussion but believe me, he's a lot better off than his buddies." The EMT retorts.

Eddie sees Bex and recognizes her. "Hey, Bexxy. Looking good there."

"It's Rebecca to you, Heath." Bex rolls her eyes as she motions to Jameson who nods. "When did you get out?"

"Chillax, Ginger." Eddie said, gritting his teeth. "I didn't escape. Scout's honor."

Bex takes out a syringe and takes a bottle of medication. "Doubt your parents could afford anything of that." She sticks the syringe into the bottle, measuring the amount of medicine needed.

"Wanna tell us how this happened, Mr Heath?" Dr Jameson asked.

"And it better not not involve my brother in anyway?" Bex said coldly.

"Actually it does. I wanted to have a nice chat." Eddie hissed. "If his bodyguard hadn't come in, Miley would be here paying you an unscheduled visit-"

Bex sharply sticks him with the syringe full of drugs which make him a bit loopy.

Dr Jameson stares at her with a raised eyebrow.

Bex shrugs "Sorry, finger slipped."

Bex thought about what Eddie had said and left the room. She became worried, what trouble did Miles get into and did he drag Arthur into it as well.

-)(-

Tommy and Miles were strolling down the sidewalk of a public park. Miles, who had a small welt forming under his left eye, was still trying to comprehend what had happened in the alley. Tommy remained quiet until Miles finally spoke up.

"Um, are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Miles asked still feeling anxious about the whole thing.

Tommy looks at him and feigns innocence "Pretty sure we're out in the open and I don't see any elephants around here."

"Don't divert the conversation by using wit and charm! That's my Schtick." Miles boldly stated.

"I'm older than you and not only did I invent that technique, I perfected it." Tommy joked, some of the old Tommy slipping through.

"I'm serious." Miles replied, he wasn't joking. "You basically went all Chuck Norris on those guys. Not that I don't appreciate it or anything but how did you do that? You can tell me."

Tommy let's out a deep sigh. "I don't think you'd like me too much if I did."

"Humor me." Miles glances over at him with curiosity.

Tommy sighs "I was trained by a group of ninja assassins who brought me back from the dead so I could take down my murderer of a father."

Miles stares at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration. "Artie, if you didn't want to tell me, you could've done that instead of making up some convoluted story that would only make sense in a comic book."

Tommy shrugs. He tried.

Miles' cellphone rings and he checks the caller ID. "It's Bex."

Tommy signals for him to answer "Go ahead."

Miles answers the call "Hey, sis. How's it going?"

"Don't 'hey sis' me, mister." Bex said authoritatively. "Eddie Heath just showed up in the ER."

"Did he?" Miles replied as he mouths to 'Arthur' 'she knows'. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me. I don't like the guy very much but he looks pretty beat up." Bex replied in a concerned tone. "I also saw his friends and they look worse than Eddie. One of them even has a shattered jaw."

Miles is stunned as he remembers 'Arthur' hitting Rod with the pipe. "Man, that sucks."

"Miles, tell me you didn't do that-" Bex tried to say.

"Bex, are you kidding?" Miles said, playing it off. "Have you seen Eddie? The most damage I could do is lightly bruise his fist with my face."

Tommy hears Bex sigh as she spoke again "Is Arthur with you?"

"He is. Do you want to talk to him?" Miles asked.

Tommy looks tense and looks guilty.

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to the both of you when I get home." Bex replied. "I gotta go. Please try not to get into any trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Miles nervously scoffs at this. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Riiiight." Bex said but she didn't buy it. "See ya at home."

Bex hangs up and Miles looks at Tommy. "Well, we're in trouble." Miles said through his teeth.

"So I heard." Tommy replied as he rubs the base of his neck. "Say we go back to your house and wait for Bex to read you the Riot Act."

"Me? But you were-" Miles tries to say but the look on Tommy's face said he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Never mind."

The two walk off as Jacobi and Callahan were barely arriving an inspecting the park for any sign on their escaped fugitive. They just barely miss seeing Tommy.

-)(-

Back at the hospital, Bex was looking over Eddie's chart when someone taps her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at a familiar face - Coast City PD Detective McKenna Hall.

"Hey, Ken." Bex greeted her in a friendly tone. "What bring you here?"

"Work, unfortunately." The dark haired young woman said. "Had to interview those guys who got their body parts rearranged by this mystery man. Well, the ones that could talk.

"Yeah, those clowns are in terrible shape." Bex said as she sets down the chart.

McKenna senses Bex's anger "Take it you aren't exactly fond of them?"

"Can ya tell?" Bex retorts with sarcasm. "As much as I have to be impractical, one of those guys wants to rearrange my little brother's face so we won't be going out for coffee anytime soon."

"True. They may be victims in this but these three guys have serious records some of their lists of offenses includes sexual assault and auto thief." McKenna stated.

"So this guy did the city a favor." Bex replied but what Bex said struck a cord with McKenna "What?"

"I'm not a big fan of vigilantes." McKenna said with a spiteful look on her face.

"Yeah, especially since a vigilante brought you here." Bex stated. "You spent months in recovery because some psycho wench shot you. I saw the intensity on your face every time you came here for physio. I gathered that you HATE vigilantes."

"That isn't the only reason. I don't think anyone should take the law into their own hands. It only gets people hurt." McKenna said sadly. "But enough about me, how is my favorite nurse doing?

Bex smirks at her "Mona asked you to interrogate me, didn't she?"

McKenna just grins "How'd you know?"

"Ken, my dad was a police detective. I inherited some level of his assessment skills." Bex said.

"Mona's only nosy because she's curious. After what telling me what she thinks, so am I." McKenna said. "You seem really happy. Not that manufactured happy you have to put on for the sake of your patients. You are genuinely happy."

Bex sighs "Let's just say things are getting better and I'll leave it that." With that, she changes the subject "So, what do they say this 'vigilante' looks like?"

"Well, from what I got, he was wearing a beanie and hipster eyeglasses. Also that he was fast and vicious which is ironic considering his head accessories." McKenna joked.

"Okay, maybe you can call him the Hipster." Bex quips.

"Funny." McKenna replied "I gotta go. See you later."

"Hopefully not on a count of either of our jobs." Bex replied.

McKenna smiles as she walks off as Bex watches her leave.

Bex had some ideas floating through her mind. Did this man save Miles? What didn't she know? What is going on?

-)(-

Back at Bex and Miles' home, Tommy stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The razor and the bottle of shaving cream sat on the sink as the sink was running. He was now wearing a dark colored undershirt with his more defined biceps on display.

Tommy places his hands under the water and splashes some on his face. Maybe this was him trying to wash off the reality of what had happened. What he had done. He has put three men in the hospital. They weren't innocent but they were still human. He could've found another way but instead responded with violence.

Wonder if Oliver ever had this dilemma or did the violence come easy for him? Maybe it was a survival instinct?

Tommy starts to place small dab of shaving cream on his face. His thoughts take him back to where everything changed.

-)(-

**_8 MONTHS AGO_**

Lady Shiva leads Tommy to temple shrine as Tommy tried to talk as quickly as possible. "You seriously can't expect me to do this. I'm not a fighter. I'm not a killer."

"Killing is subjective. This is justice, Malcolm Merlyn must be held accountable for what he has done." Shiva retorts.

"My father's dead. Oli- the Vigilante killed him." Tommy said.

"There are parts of the world where death is an illusion. Your father picked up a few of those tricks." Shiva replied.

Tommy is stunned, his father is alive. He can't be. In some way, Oliver was telling him the truth. "But why me? I'm not capable of killing anyone."

"Really?" A voice called from the entrance to the shrine. Nyssa al Ghul was standing there. "Tell that to the men you brutally killed hours ago."

Tommy was aghast at the thought "You're lying. You're-" He stands there and begins to remember what he had done to the League members who tried to stop him. The viciousness. "I killed them."

"Do not blame yourself, Thomas. The Pit has that effect. Can turn civilized men into animals." Nyssa replied. "The effects are temporary... for the most part."

"What pit?" Tommy asked, still trying to process what is going on.

"We call it the Lazarus Pit. It's mystical miracle that very few know it's true nature. Including my father." Nyssa stated.

"Is he the one behind all this? What was done to me?" Tommy asked, becoming more frantic.

"My father's plan initially was to bring you to the League in the midst the chaos of this... Undertaking. To train you. Have you be the one who wipes your father out of existence. Unfortunately, your death presented a problem." Nyssa told him.

Tommy looks over at Shiva but she remained stoically silent. "So this... Pit brought me back. Why?"

"Because you have a deep and painful connection to your father. Not just because his actions killed you." Nyssa told him. "He did abandon you after your mother died, did he not? Left all alone when you needed him. It's a pain that never goes away."

"So, you want to turn me into some kind of killing machine that shows no remorse for his actions? Is that it?" Tommy asked as he looks at the two women. "To give into a child's anger so I'll take care of him for you? You do realize that by doing that, you'll probably end up creating another monster."

"You aren't your father." Shiva finally speaking up. "You do has his psychology to a certain extent. The burning passion to protect what matters to you. Lashing out when something is taken away from you."

"And what makes me SO different?" Tommy spat.

"Because you have known death. You've stared the Reaper in face, and spat in his eye." Nyssa said with a smile.

"You're acting as if I can't die." Tommy said with hesitation.

Nyssa changes the subject. "My father wants you trained into becoming a deadly warrior. One who can stand for those who's voices have been silenced."

"And you're going to be training me?" Tommy asked.

"No. Lady Shiva will be conducting your trails." Nyssa told him as she looks over at Shiva. "She is a grandmaster with the uncanny ability of reading a person's move before they even make it. Shiva is the most lethal members of the League."

Tommy looks at Shiva as she says "I could probably turned you from a pampered Prince to a deadly weapon. Certainly won't be easy but not impossible."

Tommy looks around and realizes any kind of protest could only make things difficult for him until he gave in. He lets out a deep sigh "When do we start?"

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Tommy was washing his face, now clean shaven. As he cleans up the sink and takes the razor and can of shaving cream out of the bathroom, Tommy seems guilty for his actions.

He only wanted to help Miles but he could've held back. Not put those guys in the hospital.

Tommy puts out the shirt he had been wearing and walks out.

-)(-

Miles was on his laptop again, he was actually doing online searches for 'Arthur King'. The only thing he could find is stuff about King Arthur. There were no records on anyone by this name. He was like a ghost.

Just as he was about to try something else, Tommy came out of Bex's bedroom.

Miles lowers the monitor of the computer to hide his investigation. He sees Tommy has shaved "Well, from scruff to GQ. Not bad."

Tommy shakes his head with a mildly amused look on his face

"Listen, before I get an earful from my sister/warden, I need to thank you for what you did." Miles said sincerely.

"You don't have to-" Tommy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do." Miles insisted. "You saved my life. If it wasn't for you being there, those guys would have rearranged my face and some of my internal organs. So, just so we're clear, thank you for saving my hide."

Tommy smiles, at least some good came from this. He turns away and sees a large bookshelf filled with books. "Wow, who's the literary aficionado?"

"Bex. I read but most of the books on that shelf are hers." Miles stated.

Tommy reads the different titles. Most of them were medical textbooks (mainly a huge copy of Grey's Anatomy) as well as some classic literature such as 'A Tale of Two Cities', Mary Shelley's 'Frankenstein' and some Sherlock Holmes books. However there was a large collection of novels by Stephen King - Carrie, The Stand, Salem's Lot, The Shining, Misery, Firestarter, Pet Semetary. There were even volumes of King's short stories.

"Big Stephen King fan, I see." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yeah, my dad was the one who got her into it. The first book he ever bought her an old copy of 'The Stand' when she was fourteen years old. She spent the whole summer reading it, never put it down until she was finished." Miles replied.

"What about you?" Tommy asked. "You said some of these books are yours."

"The Sherlock Holmes stuff is mine. I love a good mystery. But I am more of science fiction guy. Phillip K Dick, Isaac Asimov, HG Wells, Arthur C Clarke, Ray Bradbury." Miles explained. "I like those kinds of because some of those stories are improbable, not impossible."

"Guess that makes sense. Science and technology are moving pretty fast now at days." Tommy said as he turns to face Miles. "Does that mean you don't believe in magic or the supernatural?"

"As a wise man once said, magic is just science that hasn't been figured out yet." Miles replied.

Tommy chuckles as he looks back at bookshelf. "Do you think she'd mind if I read a few of them?"

"Artie, she's already let you sleep on her bed. I don't think she'd be too ticked off." Miles said with a smile. "But if you touch 'the Stand', be careful. It's old and pretty worn. She'll skin you alive."

Tommy nods as he reaches for the copy of 'Frankenstein'. He goes to sit on the couch and begins to read while Miles got back to work.

As he reads, Tommy begins to notice that he was reading the book at an alarmingly fast rate. After a good five minutes, he was done with 'Frankenstein'.

Miles looks up and notices Tommy go for another book. Same as before, Tommy finishes the second book in less than five minutes.

This happens multiple times with multiple books. It all seemed very strange for Miles. Is he like some kind of fast reading savant?

After going for the last book on the shelf, 'The Stand', Miles finally speaks up "Arthur?" This catches Tommy's attention, as if he was being snapped out of a fugue state. "You read ALL those books?"

Tommy looks around and sees all the books on the coffee table. He realizes that not only read the books but remembered everything.

"Guess I did." Tommy said softly.

Miles stares at him dumbfounded as he tries to play it off by jokingly asking "Who are you?"

Tommy looks away as he begins to put the books back on the shelf. Tommy couldn't begin to trying to explain who was but also who is now.

-)(-

**_SIX MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy falls to the ground after being thrown by someone. He breathes heavily as he turns to the person who had thrown him.

Lady Shiva

The two were in an indoor training area within a temple. Tommy was in a long sleeved white shirt and dark colored pants. Shiva was in short sleeved black pants and tight black pants and her hair was tied back.

"Again." Shiva simply said.

Tommy groans in discomfort and gets up from the floor. He was drenched in sweat. "We've been at this for hours. How much longer do we have to keep doing this?"

"Until you get it right. Now, come at me again." Shiva ordered.

Tommy relents and charges at Shiva with a few good punches but she dodges each of his volleys and shoves him off but not before landing a well place kick to his stomach and sends him crashing back to ground.

"You're telegraphing. You are practically a neon sign." Shiva said.

"I'm trying." Tommy breathed, Shiva had knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm sure your father will appreciate that... before he puts several arrow through your chest." Shiva snidely quipped.

Tommy quickly got to his feet and gets in her face "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"I am trying to keep you from getting killed. You must learn to use your opponent's weaknesses against them. I'm using emotional triggers to agitate you. Make you vulnerable." Shiva explained. "That way I can help you turn those triggers off and on when you need to. Take those weaknesses and turn them into your strengths."

"So this isn't about turning me into a emotionless killing machine?" Tommy asked.

"Not in the least. This about making you stronger, a survivor." Shiva stated as she tosses him a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Maybe it's pointless. I'm a lost cause." Tommy said catching his breath.

"You aren't, believe me. You're much better than a couple of months ago. I've just had much more experience." Shiva said to Tommy. "Ready to go again?"

Tommy makes a pained smile and nods.

The pair exchange blows with Tommy getting the upper hand for a moment until Shiva was able to counter.

From above in a balcony, Nyssa watches the training session. A figure stands in the shadows and speaks to Nyssa. "How is he progressing?"

"Slow but he's getting better." Nyssa said but her emotion read of disappointment.

"Does something bother you?" The figure asked.

"What gave it away?" Nyssa asked.

"Well, a father knows his daughter." The figure was no other then Ra's al Ghul however he never leaves the shadows where he stood. "What is troubling you?"

"It took his father two years to become as lethal as he is. Frankly, we don't have the time to move slowly." Nyssa said.

"You wish to speed up the process?" Her father asked. "I am not certain that isn't wise."

"But it is possible, yes?" Nyssa asked.

Her father remains silent until he said "I have a very old friend who owes me a favor. I have a feeling he could offer some assistance."

Nyssa turns back to Shiva and Tommy as she sees Tommy actually knocking Shiva off her feet. She turns back to her father is gone.

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Wallace and his men returned to the facility to deliver the news to the Boss that they could not find Tommy, he did not look happy.

"How could you not find him?" The Boss snapped. "You think that one of you overpaid security guards could find one man."

Shiva and two League members stood behind her, watching the exchange in silence.

"The Merlyn kid is allusive. We checked every obvious place he may go." Wallace explained.

"I told you I didn't want your excuses! You are going back out there and finding him or else they'll never find your bodies!" The Boss yelled. "GO!"

The men left the office in a haste as Shiva just laughs.

The Boss glares at her "I hope that means you have an idea what to be done about this?"

"I know Thomas Merlyn a little better than your rent-a-cops." Shiva replied. "If he is hiding, someone is helping him."

"A friend, like Oliver Queen?" The Boss asked.

"No, he like everyone in Starling City believes he is dead. I believe a Good Samaritan has decided to help him." Shiva said. "Someone who has no clue who he really is."

"Do you think you'll be able to find him?" The Boss asked.

Shiva grins at him "It won't be any trouble at all."

-)(-

-)(-

**Cast**

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

Maggie Q as Lady Shiva

Billy Campbell as 'The Boss'

Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul

Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall

-)(-

That was Chapter Four. Again, lots more build up for the characters. I hope it isn't too boring.

I want to hear from my readers, your feedback means a lot to me.

How am I writing Tommy? Does he sound like the same lovable guy we know. I don't want to make him Oliver-lite but he's been through a lot. There is damage but I think deep down he's still Tommy. What do you guys think?

Are you guys feeling Bex and Miles? I am not trying to make them Mary Sues, I want them to be all right people. Trust me, they'll be sticking around for a while

Any other opinions are greatly appreciated :)

Thanks again! Will update soon!


	5. Chapter Five: Damaged Goods

Author's Note: Hi there again! Got another chapter ready. I hope you guys like it.

Also, please don't be mad that isn't all action, all the time. I am building up character moments so bare with me. Action is coming but I building things up so you care what happens to the characters.

I hope to have more action very soon.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. Also I don't own any of the characters/locations created by DC Comics. I'm just playing with their stuff. :-) Also, I'm using some lines from the MTV series and one of my favorite shows 'Teen Wolf'. If you've seen the show, you know which lines I'm using. That being said, I don't those lines, those belong to Jeff Davis and the people behind 'Teen Wolf'

So, let us get to Chapter Five!

-)(-

-)(-

Tommy and Miles sat in the living room quietly with the only thing heard was Miles' computer playing music. The track 'California' by Rogue Wave plays.

Tommy sat on the couch, finishing up reading 'A Scandal in Bohemia' and Miles was still searching through different websites from several government agencies trying to find out about their houseguest.

At that moment, Bex walks into the house with a few take out boxes from a Chinese restaurant. She also had a shopping bag filled with items. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Miles looks up and lowers the volume on his laptop. He makes his way over to his sister. "Thank god, I'm starved."

Bex looks at her brother and sees the huge bruise under his eye while she sets down the food on the kitchen counter. "And bruised." She seems very worried.

"It's fine, it only hurts when snark." Miles quips as Bex goes to check on his injuries.

"Eddie and his boys were taken to the hospital. I even had to treat that useless sack of meat." Bex said through gritted teeth. "There are days where I hate my job."

Miles grins at the statement.

Bex looks over at Tommy who stares at her. "You feeling any better?"

Tommy nods "I think so."

"Guess that means you're gonna be heading off?" Miles asked.

"No." Bex said which surprises Tommy and Miles. "The detective investigating the attack on Eddie and his other stooges told me that a man beat the ever loving Be-Jesus out them. Said he was wearing a beanie and some hipster glasses. Which sounds like items Miles might have in his closet."

"You don't think I did that, do you?" Miles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. It's obvious that my brother couldn't win in a fight." Bex said which offended Miles. She turns towards Tommy "So, I'm guessing you were behind the beat down."

Tommy got up from the couch "Bex, I didn't-"

"This isn't you apologizing for saving my brother, is it?" Bex interrupted. "If it is, I'll be thoroughly disappointed." This statement stuns Tommy. "You had his back and I'm glad you were there for Miles. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do or anything, but they kinda had it coming."

"So why don't you want me to leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Miles asked with equal amount of curiosity.

"Because if people are going to be looking for you, you're going to need a place to lay low." Bex explained. "Hiding out here sounds like a sensible plan, don't you think?"

Tommy was surprised by this act of kindness "Thank you."

Bex nods while she picks up the shopping bag "I got you some stuff you might need."

Tommy opens the bag and sees it filled with different articles of clothing. Shirts, pants, underwear. The last one making Tommy blush. "You bought me clothes?"

"I figured you'd like clothing opinions. Can't wear the same clothes over and over again." Bex said. "You and my dad were the same size so I went from there."

"Where did you get all this?" Tommy asked.

"Thrift store. You don't mind, do you?" Bex asked.

Tommy smiled with amusement. Earlier in his life, he wouldn't have been caught dead in clothing from a thrift store. He's obviously been humbled. The clothes wasn't too bad of condition and she had decent taste in clothing. "No, not at all."

Bex sheepishly smiles at him.

Miles sees the two of them becoming very close. He needed to find out who 'Arthur' really is before Bex gets too close.

-)(-

Lady Shiva was looking at a computer monitor at the medical facility. She intently looks for something. Dr Marcus Desmond walks into the room, he seems nervous being around Shiva.

"Relax Doctor. I don't bite." Shiva said as she doesn't look at him. "Not unless they need me to."

"Your hit list might say otherwise." Dr Desmond replied as he walks over and checks some of his files.

Shiva stares at him "I only do as I am told." Dr Desmond said nothing else. Last thing he wanted to do is piss off a deadly assassin.

As he looks over his research, Dr Desmond becomes frustrated.

"Is something the matter?" Shiva asked.

"These results don't make sense." Dr Desmond stated. "None of the other subjects had results like this. It's unprecedented."

"You said he's using his brain at almost a thirty percent capacity, correct?" Shiva asked.

"And climbing." Dr Desmond stated which caught Shiva's attention. "My research shows that humans use one hundred percent of their brains but only have access to ten percent. That's where that myth came from. The serum we used on Mr Merlyn had the desired effect. He can learn skills much faster now but it's making him smarter. He can process information faster than normal. Sometimes without even knowing it."

"You said 'climbing', does that mean he'll reach full capacity?" Shiva asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh most definitely." Dr Desmond replied.

"What happens WHEN he reaches one hundred percent?" Shiva asked.

Dr Desmond remained quiet until he says "I have no idea."

The computer Shiva stands in front of beeps and she sees something that makes her smile.

Desmond sees the expression "Did you find him?"

"Not exactly. But I believe he may have slipped up." Shiva stated.

One the monitor was a file from the Coast City Police Department which concerned the attacks on Eddie and his friends.

-)(-

Tommy, Bex and Miles were gathered in the living room, having dinner on the floor and using the coffee table as their table. Bex, now wearing blue short sleeved top with black pajama bottoms, was in the middle of telling an amusing story.

"So, I couldn't get the wheel unstuck and - WHAM! - smack dab hit a tree." Bex explains.

"I'm going to say your parents were less than thrilled." Tommy said.

"Are you kidding? My dad flipped his lid. That car was a classic Cadillac." Miles said as he ate with his chopsticks. "Bent the bumper and scratch some of the paint."

"I panicked, okay! I thirteen and it was my dad's brilliant idea to teach me how to drive." Bex told him. "Besides, I am much better driver now."

"Really? Then explain the numerous speeding tickets you've gotten, Ms Lead Foot?" Miles asked. "Or the court ordered traffic school classes you've had to take because it."

Bex tried to come up with an excuse but had none "I don't have an answer for that."

"Believe me, I've had some brushes with the law so I can relate." Tommy said with a smile which makes Bex blush.

"Really, can you list those for me in alphabetical order?" Miles asked only to have Bex playfully punch Miles in the arm and Miles rears back in pain. "Ow! Hey, I'm still tender." Tommy chuckles at this which makes Miles glare at him "Um, did I miss a funny thing?"

"No, it just occurred to me why I'm glad I'm an only child." Tommy said still laughing.

"Well, there are days I wish I had that luxury." Bex joked.

"Love you too, sis." Miles stated and Brx stuck out her tongue.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that there weren't times I wouldn't mind having a sibling. My best friend and his little sister were the closest thing I had to a brother and sister." Tommy explained, remembering Oliver and Thea Queen.

Miles spoke up "And does this best friend's name is?"

"Will you cool it with the interrogation." Bex said with annoyance in her voice.

"It's okay. He's just curious." Tommy said as he lets out a sigh "Oliver. We'd been friends since we were kids. We were practically raised together. We used get into trouble A LOT as kids and later on as adults. His little sister... Mia, was a surrogate little sister."

"That's actually really sweet." Bex said with a smile.

Miles listened to the story intently. The wheels turning in his brain. "Why are you using the past tense? Did something happen to them?"

"No. It's just- It's a touch complicated." Tommy said.

Miles sighs "Aw yes, the clichéd response when a person doesn't want to let another in on your secret."

Bex turns to face Tommy "Sorry, I think the punch knocked something loose. Like anything resembling tact."

"Maybe I should have my own soap opera. The Young and the Tactless." Miles joked which made Bex groan while Tommy bit his lip to stifle his laugh. "Hey. They can't all be winners."

"I'll just take a guess and say that you and Oliver had some kind of falling out?" Bex asked.

Tommy thought about his best friend. How he came back after being presumed dead only to be stranded on an island for five years. That his best friend came back with a mission- in his words: to save the city. On the island, Oliver had become an expert at archery and a skilled fighter. Oliver had become a killer which frightened him.

"You could say that." Tommy replied.

"I'm gonna take another guess and say that only one thing can break up such a strong friendship - a girl." Bex stated.

Another thought ran through Tommy's mind. Laurel. The girl that helped change Tommy from a selfish and reckless spoiled brat to a responsible adult. He loved Laurel but he knew that she would always love Oliver. He loved her enough to let her go. But in the end, his jealousy cost him everything. Including his own life.

Bex's perceptiveness made Tommy smile "Can't get much past you."

"Well, feel free to do so... at your own risk." Bex said with a grin.

Miles rolls his eyes and gets up off the floor. "Why don't you two get a room... Oh wait, you guys actually have one."

Bex smacks Miles in the knee which causes Miles to rear back in pain.

Miles shakes his head "I'm starting to think that I was better off with Eddie." Bex grins mischievously. "Look, I'm gonna leave you two crazy kids alone but I'm leaving my door open a crack so no funny business. Have a good night."

"Good night." Bex called out as Miles went to his room. She looks back at Tommy who seems as embarrassed as Bex. "I have no idea where he gets these ideas." The two of them stare at each other and Bex sighs. "So..."

"Why don't I help you clean up while we get to know each other better." Tommy suggested. "Maybe when we're done, we can watch a bad movie on TV?

Bex beams "Sounds like a plan."

The two of them get off the floor and begin to clean up.

"So, Mr King, tell me a little about yourself." Bex said. "Got any secrets I need to be let in on?"

Tommy grins but he knew he had to be careful what to say. If he told her everything, Bex and Miles would be put in harm's way. The League would do whatever it takes to get him back and he knew innocent lives meant nothing to them. They do what is necessary.

"I- uh- grew up in a fairly affluent family. My father was a successful businessman and my mom was a philanthropist who helped the needy." Tommy said without giving too much away. "How about you?"

"Well, my dad was a decorated police lieutenant." she said "He had been a part of the police department in Starling City until I was eleven years old when my mom found out she was pregnant with Miles. My parents both agreed that it wasn't safe in Starling and we moved to Coast City."

Tommy seems stunned. She lived in Starling City but he's not surprised they never crossed paths. I don't think their families ran in the same social circles.

"What about your mom?" Tommy asked.

"She was a biochemist. Dr Shelley Frances. A respected figure in her field." Bex said with a hint of bitterness. "I hope this isn't incredibly insensitive of me to ask but you said that your mom died when you were young, I know from my own personal experience that it isn't easy."

"It wasn't. I was closer with my mom than my father... and it got worse between me and my father after she died." Tommy said, swallowing hard.

"Sounds a but like what happened with my mom and me." Bex said "After my dad died in the line of duty, my mom did everything she could to push me and Miles away. She was ice cold. Once I turned eighteen, she abandoned us and we would've been out on the street had it not been for my father's life insurance."

"Guess we both have deadbeat parents." Tommy said with a smile.

Bex gives him a small smile "Guess so."

The pair continue to clean. Tommy continues to watch Bex as she puts the leftovers in the fridge and she notices this.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Bex said as she closes the fridge. "You've been giving this look since you met me. I'll be honest, when you look at me like that, you kinda give me the hee-bee gee-beez."

Tommy chuckles at her choice of words. "I was staring at your eyes. I'd say that you have very pretty eyes but I'm guessing every guy you've ever met has told you that. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop staring."

Bex giggles a bit "Well, feel free to stare, just don't make it creepy."

"Fair enough." Tommy said with a smile.

The two try not to look at each other but they each occasionally looking at the other without the other.

-)(-

At the hospital, Eddie lays in a room recovering from his injuries. He slowly came to as the drugs wore off and he was annoyed by having to be there. His arms were restrained to keep him to keep from hurting himself. He silently promised to himself that he was going to find Miles and his bodyguard once he's well enough.

He'd make them both pay.

And make Bexxy watch.

Suddenly, nurse who had jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She seems fairly familiar but not to Eddie.

"Mr Heath?" The nurse asked.

Eddie looks up at her and likes what he sees "Hey babe. Come to give me some TLC?"

The nurse played along and seductively walks over to him "Heard you've had a rough day. Maybe I can help."

"Is that right?" Eddie said, he was liking this.

The nurse slowly climbs on top of him and straddles him. Just as Eddie seemed to be enjoying himself, the nurse roughly grabs him by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eddie asked with shock in his voice.

The nurse shushes him as she wipes out a jeweled dagger from behind her back and places it close to Eddie's throat. The nurse was in fact Lady Shiva. "I need some information only you can give me." She pulls out a photograph. "Is this the man who attacked you?"

Eddie looks at the picture and it was a photo of Tommy Merlyn. "Y-yeah. That's the guy."

Shiva smiles. The damage inflicted was brutal but efficient. Like she showed him. "Why? What did you to him?"

"Nothing. I don't even know the guy." Eddie stated with terror on his face.

"Then why did he attack you?" Shiva asked, growing impatient.

Eddie scowls at her "Screw you. I ain't telling you jack!"

Lady Shiva grins in a menacing manner as she pulls the dagger away from his throat. "I really wish it didn't have to come to this."

She gets off him and pulls out a syringe and a vial of liquid. She sticks the syringe into the vial and fills it up.

"W-what are you doing?" Eddie asked terrified. He tries to get free but can't get out of the restraints.

"If you had been more cooperative, you could've saved your own life." She walks over to his IV bag and injects the liquid from the syringe into the IV. "And the lives of your friends."

"You crazy-" before he could finish, Eddie lost the ability to speak.

"Thankfully speech is the first thing to go." Shiva explains. "This kind of concentrated pit viper venom has a paralyzing element. Your entire body slowly shutting down. To be frank, this is an act of mercy."

"Why?" Eddie managed to get out.

"I've got to clean up his mess." Shiva stated as she goes to leave. "If you won't help me, I'll find him on my own."

Shiva leaves Eddie to slowly die from the venom.

-)(-

It was close to midnight, Tommy and Bex were still in the living room, watching a movie.

"Strange how most cheesy 80s movies don't lose their charm, huh?" Tommy uttered.

Tommy turns to get a response but finds Bex sound asleep on the couch. She looked peaceful lying there. He smiles in amusement and decides to be a gentleman.

Tommy gently picks Bex off the couch and takes her to her bedroom. He places her atop the bed and covers her with a blanket. Bex was in a sleep so deep that the movement didn't wake her.

Tommy sees that some of her long red hair had fallen in front of her face. A small smile forms as he brushes the hair from her face.

Tommy then goes back to the living room and lies down on couch. He stares up at the ceiling and has thoughts about his old life.

His friends. His family. Everyone who meant something to him.

Now he can never see them again. The world believes he's dead.

He should be dead.

So many questions still run through his head. Why him? What does everyone see that he didn't?

-)(-

**_SIX MONTHS AGO_**

An arrow flies at a straw dummy in a field and it land inches next to it.

It was Tommy who had fired the arrow from a good distance. He is holding up a bow from ten feet away and makes a face.

"At this some point, I'd hit something." Tommy said with frustration.

Lady Shiva stands a foot behind him with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry. We make it look easy." Shiva said as she places an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver makes this look so easy." Tommy said under his breath.

"You've been using the bow for about a month and had plenty of practice. You're getting better." Shiva smirks hands him another arrow. "Try again."

Tommy sighs as he draws back on the bow.

"Focus on the target. Visualize who you are shooting at." Shiva said calmly in a soothing voice.

Tommy's thought took him to the day of the Undertaking. Where his father showed his true face. Not just being the cold and distant parent who cut him off because he thought he was an irresponsible loser. But the cold blooded murderer who planned to slaughter the people in the Glades.

Tommy then thought about how Malcolm played him the voicemail message of his mother's final moments. Bleeding out in that alley. He couldn't believe he used her death as justification for his monstrous actions.

He flashes to himself holding a gun, pointing it at his father. Voices rang in his head.

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You can't. And you can't stop me.'

Tommy's eyes narrows and he releases the arrow.

The arrow hits the straw dummy dead center in the head. A perfect headshot.

Tommy is stunned at his actions. With all the practice he's had, he's never hit anything straight in the middle. Especially in the head.

He turns to Shiva who seems quite impressed with the display. "Still think you're a lost cause?" Shiva asked.

Tommy looks back at the dummy with the arrow sticking out. Could he do that to another human being? Could he do that to his father?

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Tommy lies on the couch with those questions still plaguing him. Guess it didn't matter now. He wasn't with them anymore. Even so, Tommy couldn't shake that they would come looking for him. Hurt the people around him.

He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

-)(-

Miles peaks through the crack of the door and sees Tommy had fallen asleep. He closes the door a bit and goes back to what he was really doing in his room - continuing his research.

Miles sifts through more files using the information he learned from 'Arthur King'.

"Come on. Give me something." Miles mumbled as searches for a name 'Oliver' and one of the names that pops up is 'Oliver Queen'. "What the-"

Miles stares at the screen at something that troubled him. He continues to try to piece things together.

-)(-

The next morning, Bex slowly woke up from her peaceful sleep and was surprised to find herself in her own room in her own bed.

Bex gets out of bed and finds Tommy asleep on the couch. She smiles, knowing he was the one who put her on her bed.

Unexpectedly, her cellphone vibrates. Bex quickly goes to grab the phone and sees on the caller ID that it was Mona.

Bex groans and answers the phone "Mona, it's my day off so unless this is an actual emergency-" She stops speaking to hear why Mona called her. Her face blanches upon hearing it. "Oh. Oh god. Um. Okay. I-I'll be right there."

She hangs up and quickly gets dressed, grabbing a long sleeved black blouse, pair of dark blue jeans and high heeled boots. With almost uncanny but rather clumsy grace, Bex was dressed but was hobbling on one foot trying to put on one of her boots.

Bex hops into the living room only to fall flat on her face. "Yeah, that was smooth." She mumbled in pain.

The commotion wakes Tommy and Miles and they see Bex trying to get to her feet. "Bex, you all right?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm fine. Fortunately the ground broke my fall." Bex said while Tommy helps her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Miles asked.

"Mona called me. She said something bad happened at the hospital." Bex replied as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Who's Mona?" Tommy asked rather confused.

"She's a friend and one of my co-worker. It's an emergency because she knows not to call me on my day off." Bex explained.

"Is it serious?" Miles asked.

"Nah. It's probably just Mona overreacting." Bex said, trying to sound worried.

"And you are a terrible liar." Miles stated.

Bex rolls her eyes as she puts on her black coat. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. You guys behave yourselves." She grabs her purse and goes towards the door but stops and points at her brother. "Don't not to turn this into Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." Miles said, mimicking the Monty Python sketch.

Bex sighs "Oh, you are SO lucky you're adorable otherwise there would be no other reason a woman would come near you."

"There is his sparkling personality." Tommy jokes. Miles scowls at him.

Bex opens the door and glances back at the guys "Try not to get into anymore back alley brawls, okay?" She walks out the door and closes it.

Miles hears Bex's car pull away then he utters "We need to talk" and he goes towards his room. Tommy seems confused but Miles comes back with a stack of paper in his hands.

"What is all this?" Tommy asked as Miles glowers at him.

"You've been lying." Miles said with anger in his voice. "You've lied to me. You lied to my sister, which is the dumbest move you can ever make by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked, feigning ignorance.

"The name you gave us is bogus. Although the factoids you gave us about your life are accurate." Miles threw down the papers on the coffee table. "I figured out who you really are... Mr Merlyn."

Tommy looks down at the papers and sees several printed out news articles. One of the articles being his obituary.

"I'd start talking if I were you. Starting with explaining how a supposed dead guy is standing in front of me." Miles snapped.

Tommy sat on the couch and rubs his eyes. "How did you find out?"

"The internet. It's a beautiful thing." Miles said sardonically but the tone changes to sheer anger. "Now talk. Who the hell are you? You really Tommy Merlyn? Are his twin brother? A clone that escaped from some government lab?"

Tommy appears frustrated by this confrontation but he figures it would've happened sooner rather than later. "I honestly wouldn't know where to start."

"Well you'd better pick a good place otherwise I'm giving my sister my version of what I believe is going on." Miles threatened and Tommy looks up at him. "My sister really seems to like you. She be crushed if she found out you were a lying creep who is taking advantage of her. Prove me wrong and tell me who you really are."

Tommy lets out a deep sigh. "I am Tommy Merlyn."

Miles seems quite astonished. He was literally staring at a dead man. "H-how- How are you even alive?"

"It's a long story." Tommy started.

Miles sat on the corner of the coffee table in front of Tommy "Bex won't be back for a couple of hours. I think you've got time."

Tommy nods and takes in a deep breath then let's it out "It's true. I died the night of the Undertaking. I was trying to save the life of someone I loved. She survived, I didn't."

Miles sucks in air, nervous to ask a question "Um, how'd you die?"

"A building fell on me." Tommy simply said and Miles looked shocked how nonchalant he was about saying that. "It all fall apart around me and a large chunk of debris knocked me into a rebar pipe that was sticking out. The rebar went right through me."

"Oh god." Miles said aghast.

"I may have had a collapsed lung but I wouldn't have known because I had lost almost all feeling in my body." Tommy explained.

"This is insane. You should be dead." Miles stated still in disbelief.

"I keep telling myself that since I came back." Tommy uttered mournfully.

"Okay then, so why are you still cohabiting with the living?" Miles asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Remember what I told yesterday at the park?" Tommy asked.

"That you were trained by a group of ninja assassins who brought you back from the dead?" Miles said with a bit of laugh. "A story so strange, it sound like you were messing with me?" He looks at Tommy and there was a serious look on his face. His face falls "And my guess is you weren't, were you?"

"Nope." Tommy said frankly.

Miles completely thrown by the revelation, getting up off the table and pacing around a bit. "You do realize how completely nuts this all sounds, right?"

"You're asking me?" Tommy said with a small smile.

Miles takes a deep breath to calm down and turns to face "Do these ninjas have a name? The Foot Clan?"

"Do I look like a giant mutated turtle who knows ninjutsu?" Tommy joked which Miles couldn't help but snort at the comment but regained composure and looked for an answer. "They're called the League of Assassins."

Miles looks at him with raised eyebrow. "Seriously? The League of Assassins? Seems a little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Mock at your own risk. These people are not to be taken lightly." Tommy stated with grave seriousness. "They can turn an entitled trust fund punk into a skilled fighter."

"But that's not the only thing they did, is it?" Miles inquired.

Tommy smirks "You're as perceptive as your sister."

"It runs in the family." Miles quips. "What did they do to you?"

Tommy looks at him with a worried glance.

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy and Lady Shiva were sparring in the training area but this time, Tommy was near on par with Shiva's fighting prowess.

Shiva blocks one of Tommy's punches but Tommy uses his free hand to punch her in the stomach. She was mildly impressed but didn't let him get away with it and takes captured hand, bends it back and kicks him in the stomach.

Tommy rears back, he grins a bit. Maybe the intense training he's been put through has made him enjoy pain. Being here was really affecting his mind.

"That all you got?" He says with a laugh.

Shiva smirks.

The two exchange blows again, all quick and intense. Tommy strikes Shiva with a swift punch only to have Shiva perform a strong and swift right roundhouse kick which catches Tommy in the stomach.

Tommy grabs her by arm and throws her a few feet away but she uses the force of the throw to do several acrobatic back flips until she lands perfectly back on her feet.

Shiva charges at and takes several swings but Tommy avoids the each strike and ducks the last strike and sweeps her legs, causing her to land on her back.

Shiva seems a bit stunned by this. Tommy walks over to her and offers his hand to help her up. Her pride was hurt but she accepts the hand and Tommy helps her up.

"Not many people hear me admit this but I am impressed." Shiva replied. Tommy smiles but something was bothering him. "But you don't look very proud of that."

Tommy sighs as he removes the hand wraps from his hands. "I shouldn't enjoy doing that."

"Why not?" Lady Shiva asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Months ago, I would've never struck a woman. Now, I had no problem hitting you." Tommy stated.

"Only because you knew for a fact that you know that I was going to come at you with full force." Shiva retorts. "That I wasn't going to let up."

"That's not it. While I was fighting you, I tried shutting off my emotions but I couldn't." Tommy told her. "I fought back because I was trying to make it through this and hopefully walk away in one piece."

Shiva nods in understanding. "Anything else running through your mind?"

"My dad." He replied. "The things he did. The lives he's ruined. What he did to so many people." He said. "No disrespect to you but I saw you as my dad. The ruthlessness I know for a fact he's not going to let up until he kills me again."

"And how did that make you feel?" Shiva asked.

"Like I couldn't breathe. As if my head was being squeezed in a vice." Tommy stammers "I-It feels like-"

"Like you're drowning?" Shiva asked.

He stares at her with understanding between them "Yeah."

"So, if you're drowning and you try to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment." Shiva began "What if you chose not to open your mouth, to not let the water in?"

Tommy looks down "You do anyway, it's a reflex."

"But if you hold out until that reflex kicks in, you'll have more time." Shiva theorized.

"More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?" Tommy questioned.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" Shiva asked, trying to sound philosophical.

"Or maybe it's agony now... then just hell later on." Tommy asked, with almost a moment of clarity.

All of a sudden, Nyssa standing there with two other League members march their way to the area.

"Quite an impressed display, Thomas." Nyssa said.

Tommy stares at Nyssa. From the time he's been in Nanda Parbat, he hasn't been able to get a read on Nyssa. She seems cold but had a deep sense of honor. She and Shiva were the only members who would speak more than three words to him.

She never called 'Tommy', it always Thomas.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted to see how your training is progressing." Nyssa said.

"What's your opinion?" Tommy asked apprehensively.

Nyssa remained silent for a moment until she says "As well as could be expected."

"Thanks... I think." He replied.

"There is one thing I will say that your progress isn't moving as quickly as we'd like." Nyssa explained. "It took your father a year to become as lethal as he is now. Even with a year of train and breaking you down so we can bring you back up, your father will still have the advantage."

"They have said I always was a slow learner." Tommy joked.

Nyssa smiles "Which can be rectified."

Tommy looks at her curiously "How?"

"There is a way for you to get an advantage." Nyssa told. "Get the edge on your enemies."

"How?" Tommy insisted.

Shiva glowers at Nyssa and bitterly spat "Answer him."

Nyssa stares at Shiva then back at Tommy "We've arranged for you to get an enhancement for you."

"Wait, are you talking about a scientific enhancement?" Tommy asked. "As in mad science?"

"Catch on quick, don't you?" Nyssa said "A friend of my father's owes him a favor. He runs a secret scientific research facility that specializes in genetic engineering."

"So instead of continuing to train me to be an assassin, you want to turn me into a science Guinea pig?" Tommy joked with bitterness.

"Your father is still out there, Thomas. We cannot wait for him to resurface and cause more pain and suffering." Nyssa said. "We have to do what is necessary."

Tommy looks over at Shiva who gives a look that read 'You don't have other options'. He looks at Nyssa and his posture changes to defeat.

Nyssa and the other men leave as she says "You leave in the morning."

Tommy seems petrified at the next phase of this ordeal.

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Bex walks down the wing of the hospital where she finds Mona looking very nervous. "Mona, what's going on? You told me the police were here but-"

"Remember those guys that came into the ER?" Mona said "The ones who had a problem with Miles?"

"Yeah? What about 'em?" Bex asked dismissively.

"They found them dead." Mona said grimly.

Bex's eyes widen in horror. "Oh my god."

"Tracy showed up this morning to check on Eddie Heath and she found him dead." Mona stated. "They say he and his friends were poisoned."

Bex looks taken aback by the news. She didn't like these men, especially Eddie, but they didn't deserve to die. "H-how did they die?"

"Their IVs were tampered." Bex looked up and saw McKenna Hall walking towards them. "We're sending the bodies to the coroner's office to run tests. To see what poison killed them."

Bex looks genuinely unnerved by this "Oh jeez. Who do you think-" She looks at McKenna and notices the look she gave her. "Ken, I really hope you're not suggesting I had anything to do with this."

"No. However you did make it clear to me that you don't like these guys." McKenna explained.

"That didn't mean I was going to go homicidal nurse on them." Bex said very offended. "I can't believe- You honestly think I was behind this?"

"No. I have to stretch every avenue of possibility." McKenna said.

"Then why don't you try checking the security tapes before you start accusing your friends of murder?" Bex said spitefully. "Now if there aren't any other crimes you feel like accusing me of, I'm going to enjoy what's left of my day off. Okay?"

Bex goes to leave the building with her heels stomping off, and McKenna looks down appearing very guilty.

-)(-

Back at the beach house, Tommy and Miles sat in the living room. The two men both look emotionally drained, Tommy had told Miles the truth about his resurrection. Not the whole truth but enough that he needed to know.

Miles appears stunned by what Tommy has told him, so much so that he was at a loss for words. He finds words again and says "I'm speechless and leaving me trouble finding words is a feat in itself."

Tommy grins a bit "Do I deserve a medal for it."

A small smile forms on his mouth "Nah. A certificate perhaps." Tommy laughs. "So the whole tortured soul thing is just an act and this guy is the real you?"

Tommy looks down "Not really sure. A bit of the old me slips out but I remember I'm not the person I once was because that guy died in that building. I'm damaged goods."

Miles gave a sympathetic look "So these assassins brought you back so you'll kill your dad? As in the guy who was behind that Undertaking thing?"

"Yeah." Tommy simply said.

"Why can't they just kill him themselves? They are assassins, right?" Miles questioned. "I'm sure one deranged businessman would be a cake walk for these guys." Tommy raises an eyebrow which makes Miles nervous "No offense."

"Did you forget the part about my dad being training by the League? That he is just as dangerous as they are?" Tommy asked.

Miles' eyes widen "Right. Forgot about that."

"The League feels that once he saw me, he might hesitate and I'd use that moment of vulnerability to kill him." Tommy stated. "Can't see why there would be logic in that. The last time I saw him, I had a gun pointed at him which he answered with backhanding me with a machete."

Miles looks at him with disbelief "Seriously?" Tommy nods. "Man, I'd say that was tough love but 'love' is too flowery of a word to describe this guy."

"Not going to argue with you there." Tommy said.

The two stare at each other again, a new understanding between them but there was still one issue that needed to be addressed.

"What are you going to tell Bex?" Miles asked and Tommy sighs "Dude, you're going to have to tell her the truth."

"I know. I-I'm not sure I can." Tommy stated "I told you because you found out on your own."

"What difference does that make?" Miles asked.

"Because the last thing I want is for either of you to get hurt." Tommy snapped. "Miles, there are people after me. People with guns and sharp objects who aren't afraid to using them on people who get in their way. I don't want anything to happen to you both. Last thing I want is to hurt you." Tommy realizes something as Miles stares at him. "God, I sound like Oliver."

"Oliver Queen?" Miles asked. "What does he-

"That's a longer story."

Miles sighs "Just tell her. She's already, for all intensive purposes, hiding you from the cops after the back alley beatdown you gave. I don't won't have a problem believing this."

Tommy sighs as they hear the door open. They turn to find Bex standing at the door, her mood enraged as she slams the door shut.

"Everything okay?" Miles asked with a twinge of nerves.

Bex looks at Miles and Tommy and calms herself down a bit. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Really, 'cause looks like you got a speeding ticket for doing a 52 in a 50 mile an hour zone." Miles joked.

Bex sighs "Miles, There's something I need to tell you."

Miles notices she was on edge "I don't like the sound of that."

Bex pulls him to the couch and sat him down. "It's about Eddie."

"What happened? He wasn't discharged was he?" Miles asked anxiously. "He might get more of his buddies to beat the-"

"He's dead. He and his buddies." Bex interrupted. Miles and Tommy are shocked. "Apparently, someone snuck into their rooms and tampered with their IVs. They were poisoned."

Miles was rendered speechless again as Tommy senses who might be behind this.

"The detective working the case actually accused me of the crime." Bex said with mild frustration and amusement.

"Who's working the case?" Miles asked.

"McKenna. McKenna Hall." Bex stated.

Tommy's blood ran cold. His friend and former Starling City PD detective was here in Coast Cityand working this case. He starts to hyperventilate which concerns Bex.

"Arthur, are you okay?" she asked. Tommy slowly begins to catch his breath and he looks at Miles then straight at Bex. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Tommy takes a deep breath "There's somethingI need to tell you."

-)(-

-)(-

**Cast**

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

Maggie Q as Lady Shiva

Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul

Neil Grayston as Dr Mark Desmond

Aimee Garcia as Ramona 'Mona' Santiago

Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall

-)(-

That was Chapter Five. Lots more build up for the characters. I hope it isn't too boring.

I want to hear from my readers, your feedback means a lot to me.

How am I writing Tommy? Does he sound like the same lovable guy we know. I don't want to make him Oliver-lite but he's been through a lot. There is damage but I think deep down he's still Tommy. What do you guys think?

Are you guys feeling Bex and Miles? I am not trying to make them Mary Sues, I want them to be all right people.

I know I asked this before but I really want to know

Any other opinions are greatly appreciated :)

Thanks again! Will update soon!


	6. Chapter Six: Coming Clean

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Got another chapter ready. I hope you guys like it. This one has a lot of action but not straying away from character and plot build up. Tommy is gonna throw down.

Also, I'm adding more characters to this insanity. If anyone is a fan of the animated series 'Young Justice' (Binged watched Season One on Netflix and I am still mad it was cancelled) you'll recognize the names of the characters I'm adding. And there are a few lines from zone bog my favorite movies that I though would be fun to have . You spot which ones and from what movie they're from.

And plus, if you want to know who exactly Curtis Knox really is, Google him. It's a nice treat if you can figure put who he REALLY is ;)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that belongs to the creators of Arrow or the CW. Also I don't own any of the characters/locations created by DC Comics. I'm just having fun with their playthings. :-)

-)(-

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy sat inside of a private jet, nervously strumming his fingers against a table in front of him. He looks around and sees Lady Shiva talking the pilot who was another member of the League but he was unmasked and wearing a black turtleneck and army green pants.

"Let me know when we're approaching." Shiva told the looks over out the window and saw the plane was zooming over the ocean. Wherever they were headed, they were getting there quick.

"Tell me?" A voice broke Tommy's thought process as he looks over at another member of the League member, also unmasked wearing a similar outfit as the pilot. He had blond hair that was combed back and blue eyes. "You've gotten pretty close to Shiva, right?"

Tommy shrugs "I guess."

"So does that mean you two have... I hate to be crass." The man stated.

"Then don't." Tommy replied bitterly. "It isn't like that. She is my teacher and I'm her student."

"Come on, Merlyn, the woman is a stone cold fox. You haven't had that thought cross your mind?" The blond man asked with a smug look on his face.

"And she could break your arm in four places." Tommy said.

"That so?" The blond man asked "So that means you could do that too?"

"Maybe... but this isn't a place for it." Tommy told him.

The man gives him a look "I just want to see why the League would show interest in a corpse? Betting you put up more of a fight dead than alive."

Tommy clinches his fist but is able to calm down "If this you goading me into a fight, save your breath. I'm not playing your game."

"Now I know why the Lance girl picked your best friend over you. You haven't got spine to do what's needed." The man arrogantly stated. "I don't see you winning in a fight much less killing anyone."

Suddenly Tommy punches the man across the face with a quick right.

The man stumbles back a bit but he grins as Tommy leaps off the seat and stands in front of the man. "Yeah. Now we're talking."

The two men exchange fast strikes and kicks but only one manages to catch Tommy in the face with his fist. He rears back in pain as the man gloats "Impressive. You might stand a chance against me... if I was suffering from severe brain damage."

Tommy charges at him, knocking him to the floor but the blond man throws Tommy over his head. Tommy rolls and lands on his feet which surprises him.

The blond man gets to his feet and goes to strike him but Lady Shiva grabs his right arm and bends it behind his back and pushes him against the wall.

"Having fun?" Shiva asked the blond haired man.

"Loads." The man said through gritted teeth. Shiva twists his wrist. "AH, ah. Relax Shiva. I was just playing with the rich kid."

"Good, but playtime's over." Shiva growled as she released him. "Try that again, Crock, and you'll be answering to me."

The blond man, Lawrence Crock, backs away still smirking as he looks back at Tommy "You're lucky to have Shiva as your bodyguard."

"He is... but sooner or later, he won't need it." Shiva warned Crock.

Crock backs off and sits in his seat.

Tommy touches his bleeding lip and Shiva offers her hand to help him to his feet. "That was pathetic, huh?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" Shiva said with annoyance "Crock is one of the League's more lethal members... not equal to myself of course. You... handled yourself pretty good."

"Thanks." Tommy said as he sat back in his seat and Shiva sits in the seat in front of him.

"I'm assuming this isn't the first time in a private plane." Shiva stated.

"Definitely not." Tommy stated. "But that was my old life. That's not who I'm supposed to be."

"And what do you think you're supposed to be?" Shiva asked.

"Like you and the rest of the League. A killer." Tommy said somberly.

Shiva sighs "The world isn't black and white and neither is the League. What we do is maintain order. The balance of things."

"By killing people?" Tommy asked.

"Well you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Shiva replied. "But I think you might be stronger than us. To us, emotions cloud out judgment but your emotions give you your strength. You won't shut them off because you don't have to."

Tommy looks down "Where exactly do you think that strength comes from?"

"Your friends and family. Everyone who meant something to you." Shiva said frankly. "The memories of your old life keep you focused. It is however a double edge sword. Put you a situation that could get you killed."

"So my emotions are my strength... and my weakness?" Tommy asked scoffing. "That makes total sense."

"Scoff if you must but that is going to be the key to completing your task." Shiva replied.

"That and some modern day Dr Frankenstein playing physician with my body." Tommy quips

Shiva grins as she tells him "It's what's necessary."

Tommy just shrugs. He's noticing that is the phrase being uttered by die hard members of the League. Guess that's how they justify what they do.

Maybe he needed to adopt that mantra in order to take his father down once and for all. If he did, there was no going back. He would never be the man he once was, the person his friends once knew him.

Could he still be human once this was over?

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Tommy stood in the middle of the living room with Bex and Miles. He appeared to be defeated. Miles had figured out his secret and was going to tell his sister if Tommy didn't. Now to find out his old friend McKenna Hall was the detective close on certain that were tied to him both directly and indirectly. He was backed into a corner, having a internal panic attack.

"Arthur?" Bex's voice broke Tommy's concentration. "You okay?"

Tommy looks up at the siblings. Miles gives a look of annoyance as he gestures to his sister with his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You look sick, like you're going to have heart attack." Bex questioned. "You said there's something you needed to tell me. What is it?"

Tommy looks over at Miles who supportively nods. "Is there some place we can talk privately?"

"Uh, sure. The beach is practically deserted right now." Bex stated.

"Than you two kids go have this much needed chit chat while I do some much needed homework." Miles said almost pushing them out the door.

"We're going. We're going." Bex said with a laugh as her and Tommy headed out.

-)(-

Bex and Tommy made their way to the beach as a black SUV pulls up and parks across the street. Tommy looks at the car, sensing something was amiss but dismisses it and follows Bex to the beach.

The driver's side window rolls down to reveal Wallace was inside along with his other security goons Jacobi, Callahan, Rollins and Torres.

"I knew following Nurse Betty would lead us straight to Merlyn." Wallace gloated.

"Actually I did, sir." Jacobi replied. "I-it was my idea." Wallace looks behind him and glares at Jacobi. "I was kidding. This was TOTALLY your idea and I had nothing to do with it."

Wallace grins menacingly "Good. You're not as dumb as you look."

"Should we collect him now?" Callahan asked.

"No. The Boss wanted him apprehended out of plain sight. He or those ninjas don't want anyone to be tipped off that the kid is alive." Wallace replied. "He has to come to us 'willingly'."

"And how do we ensure that will actually happen?" Torres asked.

Wallace looks out the window and watches Miles go check the mail. A sinister smile forms on his face "Get a little insurance."

-)(-

Bex and Tommy stroll along the shore of the beach. The beach was empty. No one around.

"It's really beautiful out here." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I love waking up in the morning, opening my window and seeing the view from my bedroom." Bex said as she looks around. "My dad used to say the beach was saying 'Good Morning'. Sounds cheesy, I know."

"Sounds like you were really close." Tommy said.

"And it sounds like you're stalling." Bex said, not letting him get away with it. "You said you needed to tell me something, what is it?"

Tommy looks over at her. He didn't know what to expect. "I haven't been completely honest."

Bex turns to face him looking perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, this is actually kinda hard because of how kind you have very been to me. You saved my life." Tommy said as she stares at him with a worried look on her face. He takes another deep breath. "I'm not who I said I was."

Bex realizes something "You weren't in some barroom brawl the night we found you, were you?"

Tommy shakes his head "I was fighting for my life though. Fighting to escape."

Bex began to panic "Please don't tell me you escaped from a mental institution because Miles won't let me hear the end of it."

"No. No, that's not it." Tommy assured her.

"Then tell me what's going on?" Bex asked. "If you're not who you say you are, who are you?"

He deeply sighs "My real name is Tommy Merlyn."

Bex appears stunned "Wait a second. Y-you can't be Tommy Merlyn. Tommy Merlyn was the son of that man behind the Undertaking. He was also one of the listed dead in that night."

"I know this sounds difficult to believe but it's true" Tommy told her.

"So you somehow survived that night and were presumed dead?" Bex assumed to find logic in this.

"Not exactly." Tommy replied "I did die that night."

Bex was completely thrown by this revelation. She backs away a bit and paces to hopefully clear her head. "This is insane. How are you- It's not-" She regains her composure as she walks closer to him and slowly lifts his shirt to examine the scar on his chest. "This- you said a rebar pipe is responsible for this scar."

"It did much more than just leave a scar" Tommy stated somberly.

She stares at the scar, examining it "This was the exit wound, meaning the pipe went through your back. Probably shattered a portion of your spinal column, rupturing several vital organs." She looks up at him with a look of empathy. "You were in utter agony."

The look Tommy gave her said more than words ever could. He nods as she lowers his shirt.

Bex takes a deep breath and gently takes his hand. "How did it happened?"

He sits her down on the sand. "After I found out what my father had done, I went to go find... a friend. She was in her office building which near the epicenter of the quake. Even with everything going to hell, she had to help others." Bex nods, listening to him intently. "I found her pinned underneath some debris and I used every ounce of strength I had to get her free. I did manage that, told her to run and that I would follow behind her."

"But you never got the chance." Bex grimly said.

"I tried... but that's when the building decided to cave in on me." Tommy said with a laugh.

Bex squeezes his hand "Don't." Tommy looks up at her curiously "You're using humor to mask your pain. You don't have to with me."

Tommy gives her a small smile as he continues "The debris started raining and... a huge chunk of hit me. Knocked me down, it came down so fast that I failed to notice the rebar pipe sticking out of another piece of fallen debris."

"Oh my god." Bex uttered.

"It- It hurt like hell. Happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to scream. Wouldn't have done me any good, I think the pipe punctured one of my lungs." He replied. "My best friend Oliver found me but it was too late to save me. I died but not before I forgave him."

"She must've meant a lot to you." Bex began as Tommy looks at her. "Your friend. She must have been very important to you that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for her."

"I told her I loved her." Tommy states. "To tell the truth, I was kind of a womanizing playboy growing up. And I understate when I say 'kind of', I was a jerk. But she... Laurel made me want to be a better person."

"And did Laurel feel them same?" Bex asked but she senses Tommy become agitated. "And I just put my foot in my mouth again."

"It's not your fault." Tommy reassured her "It's complicated because she was Oliver's girlfriend before he got shipwrecked on an island. After he came back, I knew they each still had feelings for each other even after I tried to rebuild a romantic relationship with Laurel. Deep down I knew I would never compete with anything he could offer her. I'd never be the one she truly needed."

Bex stares at him, tears forming around the corners of her eyes. She was moved by the story. She quickly wipes away the tears and with a self-deprecating laugh said "God, I am such a girl."

"No, you're fine." Tommy said with a smile. He looks longingly into her eyes.

Bex looks down and laughs nervously. "You're doing it again."

Tommy laughs, realizing he was staring "Right. Sorry."

"Guess the next question I have to ask is how are you alive again?" Bex asked curiously.

Tommy stares back her. "This is where it's going to get strange."

"Stranger than a man who came back from the dead?" Bex asked with a weak smile.

"You could say that." Tommy told her. "When I died, a group of people managed to their hands on my body. They took it to a mystical place I haven't fully understood how it works. Called it the Lazarus Pit, which is aptly named. They used it to somehow bring me back to life."

"Who brought you back?" Bex asked

Tommy breathes deeply "They call themselves the League of Assassins. They brought me back so they could train me."

"Train you? To do what exactly?" she asked with anxiety in her tone.

Tommy frankly said "To kill my father."

Bex's eyes widen in horror. "Oh."

-)(-

Miles was looking through files on his computer. He was staring at several articles about several murders that were under suspicious circumstances. He starts looking through other articles, most regarding the Starling City vigilante known as the Arrow.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Miles smiles as he goes to open the door "You kids enjoy your little chat? Hey, I think may have found something that might help you track these ninjas."

He opens the door to finds Wallace standing at the front door flanked by Rollins and Callahan. "Oh, can I help you fellas with something?"

"Actually, you can." Wallace began when suddenly he knocks Miles to the floor "You're gonna help us get Tommy Merlyn back."

Miles stares up at the men with horror etched on his face.

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Lady Shiva leads Tommy into a medical facility being flanked by Crock and the pilot.

At that moment, the Boss enters from a laboratory with Dr Marcus Desmond and a female doctor with long red hair pulled back with a hair clip. The Boss was in a well tailored expensive dark suit.

"You must be the infamous Lady Shiva?" The Boss said to her. "Lovely to meet you. Considering most meet you under more lethal circumstances."

"Pleasures all mine." Shiva said making small talk.

The Boss looks over at Tommy with peaked interest. "Is this him?"

Shiva looks at Tommy then back at the Boss "Yes. This is Tommy Merlyn."

The Boss walks around Tommy and examines him which makes Tommy a bit uncomfortable. "Remarkable. I've heard stories of the miraculous properties of the Lazarus Pit but I've never seen the results. Truly remarkable."

"Well, I've never had the pleasure being ogled like a piece of meat." Tommy stated. "Til now."

This makes the Boss chuckle "Glad to know you've retained a bit of your sense of humor, Mr Merlyn."

Tommy stares at him "Do we know each other?"

"No, not formally. I've had the distinct pleasure of knowing your father." The Boss told him which made Tommy a tad upset. "I was a consultant for Merlyn Global Group before your mother's untimely passing."

"Oh." Tommy replied "Do you have a name or do I call you 'Nicely Dressed Man'?"

The Boss smiles smugly "I have gone by many names, Mr Merlyn."

"You sound like you're some kind of immortal or the Devil." Tommy questioned.

"A little of both." The Boss said seriously until he began to laugh. "That was a joke, Mr Merlyn." Tommy smiles nervously as he looks over at Shiva with a glance of 'is this guy for real'. "If it puts you at ease, you can call me Curtis Knox."

"To be honest, it really doesn't." Tommy said frankly.

"I admire your honesty." Curtis told him as he looked over at the doctors. "I would like to introduce you to the minds behinds this facility. Dr Marcus Desmond, head of genetics and neuroscience."

Desmond looks very anxiously towards Tommy but never makes eye contact. "It's nice to meet you."

Curtis points at the female doctor "And this is Dr Serling Roquette, our lead biochemist.

The woman seemed very confident and shook both Tommy and Shiva's hands without a hint of fear "It's a pleasure to meet you, both of you." She spoke in a British accent.

"Excuse me, Mr Knox? What exactly is this place?" Tommy asked, genuinely curious.

Curtis laughs again "My apologizes, I should have explained this sooner." He motions for his guests towards the window looking into the lab. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Tommy looks inside and sees several scientists hard at work. He swallows hard on several different projects. The stuff being worked on looked like stuff straight out of a Sci-Fi film. This wasn't going to get any better.

-)(-

Tommy and Bex return to the beach house, a heaviness still between them. Bex looks white as a sheet after Tommy told her and Tommy seemed guilty.

"So these assassins brought you back so you'll kill your psychotic father?" Bex asked with shock still in her voice.

"Basically. They think that seeing me will cause him to lose his edge." Tommy said. "Throw him off his game, give me the advantage so I- well, you know."

"Can't see the flaw in that logic?" Bex said sarcastically.

"You seem rather calm about this?" Tommy pointed out.

"Oh, don't let my stoic exterior fool you, internally I am freaking out but I think that is the LAST thing you need right now." Bex replied, making Tommy smile.

"So you aren't going to be angry when things go to hell?" Tommy asked her.

"I make no promises." She stated and Tommy laughs.

The two of them walk towards the door and see it's open ajar. The scene looks very suspicious.

Tommy turns to face Bex "Stay behind me." Bex nods with terror written in her expression as they slowly walk inside. They look around and see a few object strewn about in the living room. As if there had been a struggle. "I'm going to check the other rooms. Stay here."

Bex nods and Tommy walks off to inspect the rest of the house. She anxiously looks around and finds Miles' computer was still on and on what he was looking at - news articles regarding the vigilante called the Arrow.

Suddenly, her cellphone rings. Bex checks the caller ID - it was Miles calling. She quickly answers the phone as Tommy makes his way back to her.

"Miles, is everything-"

"Put me on speaker." A strange voice on the other end told her.

Bex become silent as her face blanches and Tommy reacts to it. "Bex, what's wrong?"

She pushes a button and activates the speaker function on her phone.

"Mr Merlyn? Are you there?" Tommy recognizes the voice - it was Burt Wallace. "I know you're there."

Bex looks at Tommy very surprised. He has a stern look on his face. "Wallace, thought I had heard the last of you."

"What can I say? I'm like dog with a bone. Stubborn and relentless." Wallace stated.

Tommy cuts to the chase "Where is he?"

"Oh the boy?" Wallace asked. "He's safe... And he'll stay that way if YOU know what's good for him."

Tommy didn't miss a beat "Let me guess, You want to trade? The kid for me? Is that it?"

"Damn, that serum did make you smart." Wallace said with amused laugh under his breath.

Bex seems confused "Serum?"

Tommy looks over at her as Wallace speaks again "Oh, you haven't told her. Shouldn't a relationship be based on trust?"

"He has nothing to do with this." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, son, but I'm only following orders. I have to do what I have to get you back to Cadmus." Wallace replied. "Even if that includes killing this punk kid. Acceptable losses and all."

Bex cups her mouth to hold in a gasp as she stares at Tommy who yells into the phone. "Wallace, let him go!"

"Not how this is gonna work. You meet us at the shipping yard in an hour and a half. Old salt water taffy factory. We'll release the boy only when you have agreed to come back to Cadmus without a fight. Do this or I put a bullet in the boy's skull." Wallace stated maliciously. "Clock's ticking."

The call ends and the two stare at each other. Tommy sighs while Bex speaks up "What are you going to do?" Bex asked

Tommy grabs the jacket Bex had bought for him and puts it on. "I'm going to get your brother back."

"I'm coming too." Bex stated as she goes to put on her coat as well.

"No, you're not." Tommy said roughly. "These people dangerous and I can't risk you getting caught in the crossfire."

"Okay, I'll call the police. If these guys are as dangerous as you say, it couldn't hurt." Bex explained.

"And how would you explained to them about me? The world thinks I'm dead." Tommy stated.

"I can talk to McKenna. Maybe if I explain-"

"She is the last person I want to know about this." Tommy yelled.

"Why?" Bex yelled back

"Because I know her!" Tommy told her which caught her off guard. "McKenna was a close friend of mine from Starling City. She's obviously been told about my death and I'm guessing she'd have trouble believing the fact that I came back from the dead."

"If you won't let me call for back up... let me be your back up." Bex replied. Before Tommy could interrupt her "Please. He's my brother. I can't lose him."

Tommy gives up and asks "Got any weapons I can use?"

Bex thinks then rushes into her bedroom and, after a moment, runs back in holding a katana in it's saya. "I think it's still pretty sharp." She hands him the sword. "You know how to use it?"

Tommy pulls the sword from the saya and checks it for balance. He smiles "Think so."

-)(-

Inside an factory warehouse by the docks, Rollins and Jacobi were guarding Miles who was gagged and his hand bound behind his back. He had a fresh gash on his forehead as he looks around at his captors.

Wallace enters the room with Torres and Callahan. The men glance over at Wallace who grins "Merlyn is on his way."

"How are you so sure he'll show?" Torres asked.

Wallace chuckles "The guy may be trained to be a killer, but he's a soft touch." He walks over at Miles and points his loaded gun at Miles. "He's not gonna let him die just so he can keep his freedom." Wallace gets in Miles' face "At least you'd better hope not."

Miles glares at Wallace through tear stained eyes. He really hoped Tommy kicks these guys' asses.

-)(-

Inside the Coast Coast City police precinct, McKenna was looking through the toxicology reports from the coroner's office.

Two figures approach her desk. She looks up to find Lady Shiva and Lawrence Crock standing before her only they were wearing black suits with Shiva's button up shirt undone to show off a bit of her cleavage and her hair was pulled back.

"Can I help you?" McKenna asked.

Shiva hands McKenna an official looking badge "I'm Special Agent Sandra Woosan of the FBI. This is my partner Special Agent Lawrence Scott."

"Oh. How can I help you?" McKenna asked, thrown by this.

"We have sent to investigate a rumored assassin on the run for the last few days." Shiva told her. "He's escaped from a detention facility not to far from here."

"Really, what is this facility called?" McKenna asked appearing suspicious.

"That's classified." Crock told her bluntly.

"All right. Can you tell me who this assassin is?" McKenna asked.

Shiva hands her a business card "If you get wind of any suspicious activity, brutal assaults or odd murders, give us a call."

The two 'agents' made their way out until McKenna calls back "How will I know which one relates to your guy? What should I do?"

Shiva turns to face her and says "He's lethal but is very smart. This guy is clever and will do what it takes to escape capture. If it looks too cut and dry, it isn't."

They left and McKenna was thrown by the revelation.

-)(-

Bex drove her black Camero down the road with Tommy in the passenger side who had the sword resting on his lap.

"So, you gonna tell me who these people are? Who that guy was?" Bex asked as she drove quickly but tried not to break the speed limit. "They with this... League of Assassins?"

"No." Tommy told her "They're security detail who work for secret genetics facility called Project Cadmus."

"Wait, you said you were being trained be an assassin? What does a genetics lab have anything to do with this?" Bex asked appearing to be very confused.

Tommy sighs "The League thought my training wasn't going fast enough for them so they brought me to Cadmus. They injected me with..."

"A serum?" She said which cause him to glance at her. "I don't have selective hearing, Ar- Mr Merlyn. I remember what he said. What exactly does this serum do?"

He looks away. "It's a bit unbelievable."

"Um, if I can believe that a group of ninja assassins brought you back from the dead, I'll believe anything. " Bex quips. "At this point, you could tell me Martians exist and I'll believe you."

Tommy smirks at the comment "I'll tell you... after we get your brother back."

Bex nods, remembering where they were going. "You're going to turn yourself over to them?" Tommy shakes his head. "So how are you going to get Miles back?"

Tommy stares at her and smiles "Something necessary."

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy was being given a physical by Dr Roquette. He was sitting there without his shirt feeling both cold and uncomfortable as Roquette checks his heart beat with a stethoscope.

"Jumping like a jack rabbit." Roquette stated which caught Tommy's attention.

"What?" Tommy asked looking confused.

"Your heart. It's beating so fast, it might jump out of your chest. Like jack rabbit." Roquette quips.

"I-I'm just a little nervous." Tommy said as he looks around and sees Shiva talking Knox and Dr Desmond.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of ya." Roquette said as she checks his pupils with a light.

"Where are you from, Doc? I'm having troubling picking it up from your accent." Tommy said trying to get to know the woman. "I don't want to jump to conclusion and say you're British."

Dr Roquette grins "Aren't you the little charmer?"

Tommy smiles weakly "Just trying to break the ice. Figure we're probably going to see a lot of each other, we should get to know each other."

Roquette grins "I'm from Bloomsbury. It's in central London so you guessed correctly. I moved here after I graduated from college at twenty with my doctorate."

"That is impressive." Tommy said with a smile. "Is there a Mr Roquette?"

Roquette's smile fades and she looks down "My husband died several years ago."

Tommy looks down and somberly said "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. We've all lost loved ones." Roquette replied.

"This may be insensitive to ask but do you have any kids?" Tommy stated.

Roquette nods as she pulls out a photograph from her coat "This was taken fifteen years ago. They were my pride and joy."

Tommy looks at the photo and sees a picture of a thirteen year old girl with long red hair and blue eyes who looked a bit like her mother. The girl was playfully hugging her five year old brother, a boy with light brown eyes and short brown hair.

"They're adorable. What happened to them?" Tommy asked.

"I abandoned them." Roquette said bluntly.

Tommy stares at her eyes and sees sorrow written in her expression. "You had no choice. Did you?"

Roquette said nothing but her demeanor spoke in volumes. He gently grabs her hand which she squeezes back.

At that moment, Knox, Shiva, Crock and Desmond enter the room. "How did the exam go? Is our boy ready?"

Roquette turns to face Knox while Tommy puts on his shirt. "Yes. Everything is prepped and he's in good physical condition."

"Then let's get started." Knox replied.

Roquette pulls out a long syringe with a clear liquid. Tommy breathes deeply and closes his eyes as the doctor injected the fluid into his arm.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad." Tommy laughs nervously.

"That was penicillin." Roquette simply said as Tommy's eyes widen in disbelief.

Shiva bites her lip to stifle a laugh as she and Crock grab Tommy and take him to another room.

Tommy looks around and finds a large device that attaches to the head above a large metal chair. He walks around the device and sees a large pointed needle on the back. He sighs at the prospect of having that needle inserted in the back of his head.

"This is the neural-injector. It will administer the serum into your cerebellum and course through all the regions of your brain." Dr Desmond explained.

"What does this stuff do exactly?" Tommy asked.

"The Savant serum will increase the potential learning capacity of your mind. You'll be able to learn much faster than you ever have before." Dr Roquette replied.

"The Savant serum is a perfect blend of neuroscience and biochemistry." Desmond gloated.

"So why the giant machine? Why not have one of you guys inject it into my brain?" Tommy asked.

"Because it has to be precise. No room for human error. Otherwise, it could kill you." Desmond stated.

"Wait, what?" Tommy said incredulously. He turns to face Shiva "This could kill me and the League wants to take that risk?"

"We wouldn't take the risk if it weren't-"

"Necessary?" Tommy finishes her sentence. He looks over at Desmond and Roquette "Has this stuff even been tested?"

"We've run several preliminary tests." Roquette told him

"On humans?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at first." Desmond replied. "We've tested an earlier version of savant on fifteen lab rats and four of them actually survived."

"And why should I have any confidence that I'll live through this?" Tommy questioned. "I've died once, I don't have a desire to repeat that experience."

"Because you have no other options." Knox told him. "Do you?"

Tommy stares at him, that man had a menacing presence about him. Crossing him might not be wise. He looks back at the chair over the neural-injector.

"Yeah. This is gonna hurt." Tommy mutters under his breath.

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Bex parks the car a block away from the docks. Tommy got out of the car but she also got out and followed him. Tommy turns to face her "What do you think doing? I told you to wait in the car."

"And I told you, I want to help." Bex stated.

"And I told you that these people are dangerous." Tommy told her. "If you go in there with me, they might grab you and take you as a hostage. Frankly, that's the best case scenario."

Bex stares at him "You think they'd kill me?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Tommy replied grimly.

"I-I don't care." Bex stammers "I don't care what happens to me. As long as Miles is safe."

"You may not care what happens to you, but I do." Tommy said, surprising her. "I care about you and Miles and I don't want anyone to die because of me." Bex continues to stare at Tommy with soulful blue eyes until an idea sparks in his head. "I think I know how you can help."

Bex raises an eyebrow as Tommy grabs her by the arm and pulls her forward.

-)(-

Inside the factory, Wallace's men stood at attention as Wallace paces in front the bound and gagged Miles.

The doors to the front of the factory open and Tommy steps inside and closes the door behind him.

Wallace grins with malicious delight "Figured you might show."

"Doubt that I would let him die to save my own ass?" Tommy asked motioning to the tied up Miles. "I'm not willing to sacrifice anyone. Now you're going to let him go."

"Oh I will... just not yet." Wallace said as he motions for his men to surround Tommy.

Tommy looks up and sees Bex swiftly and quietly walks on the catwalk of the factory. She has the katana in her hands.

"So this about what did to your boys a few nights ago?" Tommy chided to distract the men from finding out about Bex's presence. "Didn't think you were this petty."

"You made some of my men, some of the most highly skilled operatives money can buy, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Wallace replied with a devilish smile. "It's hurtful."

"You can't blame me for that." Tommy stated. "I was defending myself."

"Yeah?" Rollins stated. "Try to defend yourself from this."

Torres swings at him from the side but Tommy catches his fist and uses the momentum of his strike to toss him at Callahan.

Jacobi tries to shock him with a taser stick but Tommy grabs his wrist, twists it and shocks Jacobi with the stick.

Rollins tries to charge at him but Tommy did an almost acrobatic leap out of the way which causes Rollins to land hard on a broken conveyor belt.

Miles and Bex watch from their positions in awe as he systematically took down the men.

Callahan gets to his feet and tackles him to the floor. He pins him down and proceeds to punch in the face.

Miles winces, empathetically feeling the blows.

Bex shakes as she watches this. She looks over and sees the reason she was up there - the sprinkler system of the factory.

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy was strapped to the chair as the neural-injector began to move and made his way close to the back of his head. There was a large vial dark blue, almost sapphire like in color, fluid inside of a canister attached to the machine's robotic arm.

Curtis Knox, Lady Shiva and Lawrence Crock watch from an observatory booth facing into the lab. They watch with shares looks of anticipation and anxiety, the anxiety coming from Shiva.

Desmond was behind the control panel of the device and Roquette was stand close to the chair. "Just so we're clear, we won't be administering any form of general anesthesia. We need you coherent to gauge your progress."

"Oh. Goodie." Tommy said sarcastically. This IS going to hurt.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, showing some genuine concern.

Tommy's sigh was filled with pure fear and he nods.

Roquette glances at Desmond who moves a few controls and presses a few buttons.

The machine moved close to the back to Tommy's head and the needle inserts into the back of Tommy's neck close to the bottom of his skull. He winces in pain as the needle goes in.

The fluid from the canister begins to flow into Tommy as he grits his teeth and shuts his eyes. The fluid burns going in and the canister was emptied. Hurt worse than the rebar pipe going through him. He grips the armrests of the chair tightly and let's out a pained scream.

Shiva reacts to this with a look of terror and rushes into the laboratory. "Shut it down!"

"The procedure isn't complete." Desmond told her.

"It's killing him!" Shiva stated.

Tommy let out another wail of agony.

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Tommy tilts his head slightly and caught Callahan's meaty fist before he could strike him again. He snaps Callahan's wrist, in a motion that appears to almost snap it off. Callahan rears back in pain as Tommy grabs his neck with his legs. With one quick jerk, Tommy snaps Callahan's neck.

Miles is flabbergasted by the sight as Tommy pushes Callahan's body off him. Bex was also thrown by the violent action.

Tommy looks up at Bex and yells "Bex, do it! Now!"

Wallace and Miles see Bex as she activated the manual system of the sprinklers. The water rains down as Wallace aims his gun at Bex but Miles hopped up off the chair and tackles him.

The attack throws off Wallace aim and the shot hits the wall near Bex. Bex lets out a panicked yelp.

"Forget Merlyn, Torres, grab the girl!" Wallace ordered as he grabs Miles by the back of his neck.

Tommy goes to stop him but Rollins and Jacobi recover and double team Tommy.

Torres gets to his feet and runs up the stairs towards Bex as she tried to go down. She freezes while Torres advances on her and forces her up the stairs.

Bex pulls the katana from the saya and points it defensively at Torres. He scoffs at her "Sure you can use that thing, mami?"

Torres comes at her but Bex swipes at him and slashes his chest. He reacts to the attack and charges at her. She stabs him in upper part of his chest and the sword goes through him. He looks up in shock as she half smiles.

"Guess I can... papi." Bex quips as she pulls out the sword and kicks him in the stomach which causes him to fall backwards down the stairs. He lands hard on his back.

Bex sees Tommy struggling against Rollins and Jacobi. "Tommy!" She yells to get his attention. "Here!"

She throws the sword and it lands close to the scene but a bit too far out of Tommy's reach.

Tommy dodges a punch from Jacobi and slides across the wet surface past them at the same time clipping both their legs and throwing them down. He grabs the sword and swiftly twirls it.

Tommy points the sword at the men. "You wanna dance? Let's dance."

-)(-

**_FIVE MONTHS AGO_**

Tommy was still writhing and steaming in agony. Shiva was trying to get Desmond and Roquette to stop the procedure.

"Shut it down!" Shiva begged. "Shut it down, NOW!

All of a sudden, Tommy stops screaming and remains still.

Shiva gasps at his state. She didn't know why she was reacting like this. She was known for her grace under pressure, why was she in hysterics?

Then, Tommy's right hand moves and the rest of his body comes back to life. His eyes open but as he blinks they shift and change into strange consistencies - a reptilian like eye, a feline like eye, a human eye with the color becoming the same color as the Savant serum until they revert to his normal color.

Tommy slowly gets up from the chair and walks forward but his legs become weak and he starts to fall. Shiva catches him before he hits the floor.

Knox and Crock go into the lab as Desmond and Roquette check on Tommy. Roquette checks his pulse and breathes a sigh of relief "He's alive."

"So..." Tommy's voice broke the tense scene. "Did it work?"

-)(-

**_NOW_**

Rollins and Jacobi go to attack Tommy who swings the katana. He slices and slashes at the men with precision, like he's used a sword like this before.

The water from the sprinklers was raining down on them.

Rollins tries to for his side arm but before he could, Tommy uses the cut the gun in half. Rollins is surprised and horrified by this while Tommy was a bit surprised by the power of the sword.

Rollins goes to attack him only to have Tommy stick the katana through Rollins' gut, twists the blade and disembowels him then Rollins falls limply to the ground.

Tommy turns to find Jacobi who picks up his taser stick and wields it like a sword. They exchange stares, Tommy's reads 'You really want to do this?' and Jacobi's said 'I'm not scared of you'.

Jacobi goes to strike but Tommy knocks the stick out of his hand with the katana and with a swift motion stabs Jacobi in the heart with the blade. Jacobi cries out in pain as blood seeps from his mouth. Tommy starts pulling out the sword and Jacobi falls down dead.

Wallace watched this in horror while he continued to hold on to Miles' neck. Suddenly, he is struck in the back by large metal pipe that causes him to lose his grip on Miles. He turns to find Bex wielding the pipe.

"Take your hands off my brother, you low rent security guard!" Bex said while Miles gets to his feet and stands next to his sister. She untied Miles' hands and he removes the gag from his mouth.

"Blah. That thing was like a used gym sock in my mouth." Miles said as he spit a bit and Bex rolls her eyes.

Torres lunges at her but she hits him with a hard right jab and Miles kicks him in his rear at Tommy's direction. He lands on his knees in front of Tommy and slowly gets to his feet.

"You going to rely on that sword or you gonna fight me like a man?" Torres goaded.

Tommy glares at him, drops the katana and delivers a swift right roundhouse kick to his jaw. Torres looks up at him "How's that?"

Torres tries to deliver a sweep that Tommy avoids and on his landing, he steps on the handle and the force sends the sword in the air which lands in the center of Torres' chest.

Torres gargles blood and Tommy yanks the katana out of him, causing him to fall down dead.

The water from the sprinklers stopped flowing and dripped their last few drops.

Bex and Miles go to stand behind Tommy and stand next to two large barrels.

Tommy faces Wallace while he got to his feet. "So, Burt..." He said to Wallace "Got any more subordinates for me to kill?"

Wallace laughs at this "I underestimated you, I'll admit that. I won't make that mistake a third time."

"Assuming you get another chance." Tommy stated. "Let's face facts, Knox doesn't seem like the 'three strikes' kind of guy. Even if you get out of here in one piece, Knox is going to have you killed"

"In that case, I haven't got anything to lose." Wallace pulls out his side arm and fires at Tommy and the siblings who barely manage to avoid the shots which hit the barrels which gush out noxious chemicals as well as the wall

"Bad move, dude." Miles stated.

"What, are you gonna do something about it, Jughead?" Wallace smugly joked.

Suddenly, the katana quickly slices off his leg clean off the bone. He screams and writhes on the floor in agony as Tommy stands over him.

"No, but I don't have a problem doing something about it." Tommy said as he quickly uses momentum to wipe the blood away.

"Go ahead. Do it." Wallace said angrily. "Kill me."

Bex and Miles stand closely as Tommy bends down and digs in Jacobi's belt and pulls out a silver Zippo.

"You messed with my friends. Tried to kill them." Tommy stated. "You and your boys had this coming."

"Then finish it! Kill me!" Wallace begged.

Tommy walks over to Bex and Miles and stands over a puddle of chemicals "You know, most abandoned factories are used by less environmentally friendly companies to store unwanted chemicals?" He turns on the lighter and sticks the flame in the puddle. "Like turpentine."

A fire ball engulfs the puddle and starts burning Wallace and the bodies of his men. Wallace wails in agony as he burns alive.

"This place is gonna blow. We gotta go." Tommy told Bex and Miles.

The trio runs out of the burning building as the flames reach the other barrels of chemicals.

They make it several feet away before a giant explosion rocks the dock. The shock wave of the explosion knocks the three off their feet. They recover from the blast and the siblings stare at Tommy.

"Can I call the cops now?" Bex asked Tommy.

Tommy lets out a deep breath as she cradles her brother, happy he was safe and alive.

-)(-

-)(-

Cast

Colin Donnell as Thomas 'Tommy' Merlyn

Melissa Archer as Rebecca 'Bex' Frances

Dylan O'Brien as Miles Frances

Maggie Q as Lady Shiva

Alan Tudyk as Lawrence Crock

Billy Campbell as The Boss/Curtis Knox

Neil Grayston as Dr Marcus Desmond

Catherine Tate as Dr Serling Roquette

Clancy Brown as Burt Wallace

Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall

-)(-

Hope you guys liked that. It was very action packed.

Give your thoughts. Reviews are gold to me :) Let me know if you guys are looking forward to a Part Two when this is done!

I'll have an update soon!


End file.
